


Stones on bones

by SkeleTrash96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, OC, Physical Abuse, Pre-Pacifist Route, Slow Build, Swearing, alcohol mention, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTrash96/pseuds/SkeleTrash96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic (lol not so little anymore) of my undertale OC. English ain't my first language so feel free to message me if I've made any stupid mistakes writing this! .<br/>Constantia is a young skeleton gal who moves out for the first time and finds herself soon working as Grillby's assistant at the local bar. Soon she comes to realize she isn't the only skeleton in town. and yea shit goes down so read it bRAH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get a job you sponge

Constantia lowered the last box of her belongings carefully on the floor and let out a slight sigh. The ugly wallpaper on the room walls distantly reminded her of her childhood home back in the forest. Now she had finally moved in a flat of her own, in the town of Snowdin.

She had to work in a sawmill for a long time before she had enough money to shell out her freedom.

The house was puny. It had only one room, which had a kitchen, bed, small dining table and a various set of cabinets and cupboards. She had to store her clothes and recreational supplies under her bed, since kitchenware and food products occupied all of the other stowage. Fortunately as a skeleton, she didn't need several sets of clothing since she didn't really sweat or have an obligation to dress accordingly to the weather. She only owned a couple of sweaters (of which she mostly wore the green, cabled one), black jeans, a white t-shirt, socks and plain underwear. This might have sound rather scanty to some, but she didn't wish to cudgel her skull with such matters.

 

Regardless of the measly space, Constantia found comfort in the thought that she was finally free and ready to start a life of her own. After settling in she would go find a job like a decent citizen she urged to become. As she followed the hustle and bustle of the spirited small town through the window, the new beginning filled her with determination.

 

-

 

The first two days in Snowdin had drifted by much briefly than she expected. Even though the interesting novels she had borrowed from the town library temped her, she chose to resist and go out to look for a job. Since the town was small in size, the options weren't extensive either. She felt a small turn in her hypothetical gut when she came to think that a possibility of not getting a job was quite significant. But now wasn't the right time for pessimism.

 

The cold weather and slight wind felt refreshing. The snow scrunched under Constantia's boots as she proceeded towards the main street. A few kids dashed past laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. Some townsfolk gave her curious glances. Maybe outlanders didn't move in that often? She ignored the topic as she reached the busiest area in the town centre. She remembered that the building on the left was..a ”Librarby”? The mistake in spelling amused her as she hadn't noticed it the last time she visited there. This really was a village of sloppy people. But in a sympatethic way. The library wasn't searching employees at the moment, so she decided to turn right this time.

The next building was ”Grillby's”. ”Some kind of pub?”, She thought to herself. Maybe they could use a new waitress? She didn't have a hygiene proficiency certificate, but hopefully they didn't necessitate it. Come on, they don't even care to spell their on-record signs right, how severe could it be?

As she stepped in, her glasses fogged thoroughly from the sudden change in temperature. Even if she took a while to regain her sight, the warmness and the delicious smell of greasy junk food quickly overwhelmed the rest of her senses. She immediately grew hungry for grilled delicasies, but her budget couldn't bend for such cravings at the moment. She scrubbed the excess snow on the doormat with care, and had a look around.

The warm, timbered decor with it's soft lighting made her feel cozy. Since it was still forenoon, there wasn't plenty of customers around either. Just a few rabbits chattering in the corner booth, a drunken guy sitting on a bar stool and a lesser dog playing solitaire. A fire monster, presumably Grillby, was quietly cleaning some shot glasses behind the counter. Now would be the perfect time to express the topical question. Before she could reach the counter, the drunk grabbed her by the shoulder and slurred:

” Wooow now, buddy! When'll ya pay your dhebt?? I want my 1000 gold! Phromishes won't cover my rent!”

”Wha-what?!”, Constantia startled and seceded quickly from the smelly man's grip.

” uh, oooh! I'm shorry lady! I mishtook ya for shomeone else now!”, He exclaimed and returned to his tankard. ”The man must be very drunk.. or are there really other skeletons in town? No.. that couldn't be..”, She thought to herself before remembering her task. She took a deep breath to clear her mind before turning to Grillby.

” Um.. Hello! I'm Constantia and I moved here quite recently, so I'm looking for a job to get my life started . Would you be in need of new employees at the moment?”.

Grillby stood silent for a second. ”.. Actually.. an assistant would be helpful from time to time..”

He put the shot glasses in a neat line on the rear shelf and pulled out a small notebook from his pocket. Constantia gazed the note astonished by the fact that it didn't catch fire from Grillby's palms.

”.. Can you cook?.. Make drinks?..”, Grillby asked in a low voice. The young skeleton flustered as she came to realize that she was not that good in either of those. She started to question her motives in coming to this in the first place. Hopelessness conquered her.

” Well, this might sound bad but I've never made..like.. professional drinks before..or grill food. Oh god, I'm sorry for wasting your time! There's no way you could use someone as inexperienced as me!”, She stammered as she buried her face in her metacarpals. Grillby watched her for a while with compassion.

”..It's kinda okay... You could help with serving the food and drinks.. or cleaning the tables.....any kind of help will be appreciated..”, he finally said.

Constantia raised her eyes back to Grillby in wonderment.

” Wow..really?”

He adjusted his glasses and answered:

” ...Yes....The pay of course is not as generous...but I could teach you to fix some basic meals and beverages alongside your work...”

Her eyes gleamed with gratitude. This was way too good to be true.

” Thank you so much! When will I start working?”

They agreed that a beginning of the new job would take place next morning at eight. Grillby asked Constantia to purchase a button-up shirt, presentable pair of black pants and a plain white apron.

Bursting with excitement, she wondered what the prospective workdays shall usher in.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH MY GOD 4 kudos and one bookmark already??!! thank you so much for liking my trash i thought nobody would read this?!  
> I'll be making some fixings in the text and maybe change the title to something better. Thank you for reading the first chapter!


	2. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantia meets another skeleton.. for the first time in her life?

The first day of working at Grillby's was quite rich in new experiences. After serving a few customers, a suitable pause bobbed up for Grillby to teach Constantia how to clean plates, cutlery and glasses like a pro. Nothing less would be good to be restaurant quality, as sanitation is a deadly serious ( or at least a food poisoningly- serious) matter in the food industry. Constantia found cleaning the glasses exceptionally challenging. Her bony fingers slipped easily from the smooth surface, and made an unpleasant gritting noise when rubbing the glass. They also left slight grazes on almost every plate and chinaware she touched. She felt miserable, watching Grillby reinstating her remaining dishes and cleaning them effortlessly, with skill that couldn't be achieved with any other than years and years of practice.

"..I think it would make your efforts easier if we got you a pair of gloves.", Grillby commented.

" That would save my day.", She sighed in abasement.

It calmed her down a little bit to see that Grillby wasn't that bothered with her angularity. This guy really indicated some serious patience. Constantia could swear she discerned a glimpse of amusement in the fluttering flames behind his glasses? ..or maybe not.

 

After sliding a pair of white cotton gloves over her bones, Constantia's operations, as predicted, became tremendously easier. She twigged that If she only could master even the very basics of monster magic, she could've cast a simple grip spell to prevent all this hardship. But the stark truth was, that all magic she could purposely achieve was a small green zap from the tip her index finger. She had lived such an innoxious life until now, that she didn't _need_ to defend her life or use magic in general. She felt foolish for not having asked her adoptive parents, a pair of rabbits, for help in the magic issue before moving out. 

  She snapped out of her thoughts as Grillby left from her side. 

"..I have to attend some business..It won't take long. Please take care of the register and mark down the orders.", He said softly before entering the backroom. Constantia froze as she took a second to take in that she had already been left alone to take care of the whole fricking bar all by herself. Fortunately there weren't many customers at the moment, so she continued on cleaning the rest of the dishes and tried to look presentable. Not many moments later, the front door creaked open, and a short figure stepped in, bringing an inappropriate amount of snow on the parquet. Sunken into her thoughts again, Constantia didn't detect the comer until he scrambled himself on the bar stool on the other side of the counter. 

" What would you li..", She started off absentmindedly, but her jaw dropped as she saw who was sitting in front of her. 

It was a skeleton. Another skeleton!

Many might question her stunned reaction, but to her, this moment was significant.

She had never seen another one of her kind in person. 

Her adoptive parents had nurtured her in the depths of the forest, concealed from all the wonders that would lie beyond. It was quite self-evident that there would be others like her in the underground, but as she never bothered to think about it more than that, the reality hit her hard. 

The other skeleton appeared moderately curious as well. Constantia saw a glimpse of a blue flash in the pinpoints of his deep-set eyesockets.

" Heya, Rib. Haven't seen you around before.", He greeted her. Constantia startled a bit, but fought to keep her cool. 

" Uh.. Hi. I..Just moved in a few days ago, yes!", She rattled. 

" It's always nice to see a new face in town. You have a name?"

" I-It's Constantia", She flushed a bit, lowering her eyes to examine the fellow's bony fingers which tapped the counter lightly. They were a bit bigger and stumpier than hers. It made her feel strangely heartfelt.

" Well that's a fancy name. Is Conny ok?", He asked blandly. The chattiness of this guy made her feel slightly uneasy. Mostly she was worried that Grillby would come back and catch her chit-chatting with a customer instead of working. She gave a hasty glimpse at the fire exit. 

" I'm sure Grillby doesn't mind you socializing when it's quiet. He's pretty chill for a fire", He said and winked at the nervous gal. She exhaled and gave him a smile. Guess He's right.

"Sans.", He introduced himself and offered a handshake. 

She reached for it, but just before their hands touched, Grillby emerged trough the fire exit. Constantia quickly withdrew her hand and continued on policing the glass. 

"So, what would you like?", She articulated, trying to slither herself back in the customer service mode. Sans was quite entertained by the sudden change in her behavior, but played along.

" Just fries this time", he grinned and rested his skull on his knuckles. Grillby nodded to him and again disappeared trough the door. Sans turned back to Constantia. 

 " That was pretty weak".

" I know.. I just.. It's my first day and I'm so nervous. I feel like I can't do anything right", She muttered, then privately berating herself for opening up for a total stranger. It wasn't very professional of her. She felt like she had made herself look like a total loser. "When did I become this self-conscious?", she spoke to herself, unintentionally aloud.  Sans chuckled at her monologue.

" You can say that again", He grinned. Noticing the incident, Constantia blushed furiously, made a 180 and started to place the glasses back on the showcase.

Soon Grillby came back with the fries and more customers appeared. This kept the two workers busy while Sans slathered his portion in ketchup and devoured them lazily. After finishing his meal, he chatted with the surrounding drunks for a moment, and started to make his leave. Constantia gave him a wary look.

" It was nice meeting you, ribby. This is basically my other home so we'll surely catch up later". He left some gold on the counter, stuffed the leftover fries carelessly into his pockets and strutted away. Constantia watched him leave and gave a small sigh. What a weird bloke. She noticed Grillby staring at the money like it was something mind-blowing. 

"What's up?", She asked, glancing at the coins.

"...He actually paid for his order...It's implausible.."

" So he doesn't do that often?"

" Never...He always asks me to add it on his tab.."

" That's kinda rude"

Grillby count the coins and gave them to her to sort in the register. 

" ..Maybe you have a good influence on him", Grillby hummed. Constantia pouted a bit, dropping the last coin in it's slot. She had to admit to herself, that talking to Sans had lowered her stress level quite a bit. Something about him made her feel like everything would be okay. She absend-mindedly rubbed her phalanges under the counter, not picking up that Grillby was already getting his jacket on and closing the bar. 

" ..I'd rather not lock you in for the night", He mentioned. Constantia jolted, grabbed her satchel and jacket and bashfully followed Grillby to the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two folks! Stay tuned for more ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Night shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantia's work hours are moved in the night shift, which leads to not-so-pleasant situations.

It was another day.

Constantia sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her palms. She tried to get even a tinge of magic out of her fingers. Concentrating as hard as she could, she could feel a mild electricity going trough her body. But nothing came out. Nothing but the plain old light green zap, that was gone in a second. Groaning, she threw herself back on the bed.

" Am I really a dead loss?", she thought to herself. The Magic guidebooks she had borrowed from the "Librarby" weren't any help either. She would eventually need somebody to teach her if she really wished to learn anything. The problem was, that she still hadn't made any friends in the new neighbourhood. Grillby was no option, as he was busy keeping the bar running. He had been so patient and kind to her, that she wouldn't dare to ask him for any further ministrations. A picture of Sans grinning lazily on the other side of the bar counter flashed on her mind. "No no no.. that's out of the question. You've spoken to him like one time! You don't even know it he uses magic that much!", She censured her thoughts. Even though probably _anybody_ in this town would know magic better than her.(He called you "Ribby", though).  She crumpled the blanket tightly and sighed heavily, burying her face in it's soft texture. Conny would've been very okay too.

But now wasn't the time for loathing in self-pity. Her shift would start soon. 

over the past few weeks she had been working under Grillby's watchful eyes and learning what it takes to be a successful bartender. She had memorized all the drinks from the menu, and could cook most of the essential dishes. Therefore Grillby decided that she was trustworthy enough to work in night shift, which starts every business day at 6pm and lasts until the time of closing. This suited her well, because she had no trouble staying up late. This arrangement also allowed her to concentrate on other activities during the noon. The only issue that made her a bit nervous were the brawling drunks that caused trouble during the late hours from time to time. Usually Grillby took care of them, but now that he wouldn't be around, Constantia would have to encounter them herself. Lacking the authority and physical strength Grillby possessed, she was afraid of getting herself hurt in the conflicts. Her rather short and petite appearance wouldn't intimidate even a mouse. Grillby told her that she could always call him if things get really bad, but the matter bothered her all the same. "Knowing a bit of self-defence magic wouldn't hurt in this situation either..", she thought while packing her satchel. 

 -

Grillby had fixed a couple of deep fryers, a freezer and a stove on the back wall, since Constantia couldn't use the ones behind the fire escape. Noticing this considerate act, she hummed happily and begun checking the last shift's income. "This night is going to be just fine. I'll be safe and sound. Nothing can hurt me..", she reassured herself quietly. 

" You sure like talking to yourself, rib"

Constantia jumped in shock, but soon calmed down as she saw a familiar shorty sitting on his usual spot.

" And you sure like to startle me, short stuff", she jested back. Sans' grin widened, seeing that the gal had finally the courage to go casual with him. 

" So, you got a promotion or something? Working at this hour?"

" Something like that. I'm on my own tonight for the first time. I hope the winos remain unruffled".

" Haha, you just gotta bash 'em up a bit if they get noisy. That usually does the trick.", He uttered and gave her an encouraging wink.

" Y-Yeah, I guess so", she said and rubbed her vertebrae. Needless to say, he assumed that she could wield magic like any monster. But it would be too embarrassing to broach the problem now. 

" Anyway, you gonna order anything or are you just footling around?", She quickly changed the subject.

" Footling is kinda my thing but I could use a cup of coffee. You know, to keep my energy  _maxillae" ,_ he stated and raised his arms triumphantly. Constantia exhaled exaggeratedly at the pun and put the kettle on.

Alongside pouring a few drinks for the customers, she nattered off with Sans for a couple hours. She was astonished to hear that he even had a brother living with him. That makes three skeletons in town! She could barely hold her excitement when Sans suggested that they could hang out together some day. Everything was serene and Constantia felt more and more confident working without Grillby watching over her all the time. 

As the evening went on, a noisy group celebrating a stag party discharged inside from the front door. A bunch of orders came in and Constantia had to channel every bit of her concentration to carry them out. The clamorous squad settled themselves around the largest table of the bar, dragging more seats from the other tables. They soon started to play poker and other card games, buying more drinks to the table. Fortunately the other customers were already too intoxicated to care. Sans observed them in silence, as Constantia cleaned the empty cocktail glasses she had just retrieved from the table. The young men were messing with the groom, making him drink shots every time he mentioned his wife-to-be and playing practical jokes on him. Suddenly the noisiness dropped dramatically and the men begun to whisper at each other and snicker, leering at the counter in a sinister manner. Rest of the group helped the groom on his feet and shoved him towards the target. Sans perceived this.

" Aye Conny, something coming at ya.", he murmured.

His words snapped Constantia out of her thoughts and she turned to face the approaching spouse. He was heavily drunk and smelled of hard liquor. 

" C-can I help you, sir?", She asked politely, brushing off his awful state.

" Whelllp, let me sheee", He slurred and leaned displeasingly close to Constantia. " It's my lasht nightt of singlehood, sho..how abouth it??".

Sans's eye sockets widened bewilderment, but Constantia didn't quite catch what the man was pursuing. 

" Excuse me?"

" Oh, fok it! you wanna bang?", He blurted out and grabbed her hand roughly. The group in the back burst out in laughter. Constantia yanked her hand away in reflex and blushed bright green. Sans couldn't hold back anymore.

" You're gonna have a really bad time if you don't leave the lady alone, pal.", He said, scowling the fellow threateningly. The man took a few steps back.

" Haha, whatever buddy-o. I'm not into fuckin' coat hangersh anyways!". The drunk retreated back to the table. Sans looked back to Constantia and cringed to her expression. She shivered in fury, glaring at the groom with such spite in her eyes it would make the more sensitive audiences immediately shit themselves.

" That' it! No dispensing for this gentleman for the rest of the night!", She announced, not letting most of her grief to reflect in her voice. The squad groaned in disappointment, shouting stray slurs at her while preparing to leave. She watched them closely, until the last troublemaker slammed the bar door shut with all his strength, almost breaking the hinges. As the silence descended, she exhaled deeply, letting all the build up aggression out. 

" Damn, you sure showed them. Well done.", Sans grinned and gave a thumbs up. 

" Oh..yeah, I guess so.", Constantia said quietly, picking up another shot glass to clean. Sans saw that something wasn't right. 

"..everything alright?", He asked mindfully. Constantia trembled a bit, keeping her glance tightly on the glass. 

" I..I was so scared. I felt like a worthless pile of bones from the way he treated me.. I have no authority in here whatsoever.", She had stopped cleaning the glass, squeezing the rag tightly. Sans wasn't grinning anymore. 

" Rib..", he lowered his voice, leaning a bit closer to her. "  _Nobody_ deserves to be treated like that. Especially not a swell skelegal like you", Constantia raised her eyes back on Sans, surprised of the sudden recognition.

"Just between us coat hangers, I'd kicked that fuckers ass so hard if he'd gone any further.", He hummed and took a fair sip of his drink. Constantia giggled, blushing cheerfully. and poured herself a glass of spider cider. 

"That's the ticket.", Sans cheered and clinked glasses with her. 

After finishing their drinks, it was almost closing time. Sans waddled away, a bit less steadily than usual. It made sense considering the amount of drinks he imbibed during the night, but Constantia couldn't help smirking at the sight. She was truly happy that Sans was there to have her back on her first night. Without his support the things might have proceeded very differently. In a bad way. She smiled fondly, putting the lights out and locking the front door. Everything went well in the end. She had survived. 

 The snow scrunched under her feet as she strolled down the main street. It would've been pitch dark, if the few magic-powered streetlights weren't radiating the wintery ambience with their pallid lights. Seeing the usually so bright, cheery town stripped of it's liveliness made her a bit tense. It was so quiet. No chattering folk, no laughing children, no nothing. Only a slight breeze travelling trough the treetops. Constantia gripped the strap of her satchel tighter and quickened her pace. The dark atmosphere made her anxious.

 For a second, she could swear she heard footsteps behind her. She glimpsed over her shoulder, but nothing was there. Only her own snowy footprints fading into the snowfall. She sighed at her own irrational fright, which turned out to be not so irrational as she was violently shoved on the ground. She let out a yelp of shock and tried to get up, but was soon pinned back to the snow. She recognized the assaulter from his repulsing smell of rancid liquor. It was no other than the grabby groom himself. His friends were observing and snickering from a distance. Constantia tried to scream and struggled to escape, but was silenced in a second when she felt a cold blade on her vertebra.

" Shhhout again and I'll make shure the third time never comes!!", He growled. She stiffened up in fear, unable to do anything else than stare the groom right in the eye.

" Atta girl..", he cooed hoggishly, breathing on her face. "I teach you to reject me you little shIT. You have no idea how muchcsh I HATE to be rejected!", He broiled, scooped her jaw roughly and gave her a sloppy smooch on the teeth. Constantia trembled in impact. She had to hold herself from biting his face off, for it would've made things only worse.

" oh right..", He murmured as he pulled back. " YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE FUCKING LIPS, DO YOU?!!", He exclaimed and hit her grievously across the face. She whimpered in pain, tears forming on the corners of her eye sockets.

" Haha..what a lovely shight. You should know your place, you bony bitch". He called his friends for help to keep her in the ground so he could have his hands free. One of them grabbed her arms and another had her ankles covered.

" Now.. how do you even bang a skeleton? I guess I just have to find out!", He laughed and licked his lips. Hearing this, Constantia panicked and tried to wrench herself away with all her force. But it didn't do any good. The groom wedged his blade under her button-up, cutting it in half and exposing her rib cage. She couldn't keep her voice down anymore, but they didn't seem to care anymore. The others guzzled everything that happened with their lustful eyes, snickering and whispering at each other. The groom traced his fingers over her ribs, causing her to gasp loudly and shiver even more. 

" Ooohh, so that's how it is, you little  _slut._ You like that?", He taunted, trailing his hands even lower...and lower.....and lower.....until.

A Bright blue flashed and suddenly Constantia felt the weight of the groom being yanked away from her legs. She heard terrified screams of the group, followed by several sounds of bodies smashing against the nearby trees. She briefly sprung up in a sitting position, and saw the group, lying unconscious on the snow. The only one standing was a short figure..

"S-Sans?", Constantia's voice cracked as tears trickled across her cheekbones. Sans turned around and hurried over to comfort the abused skeleton. Ashamed, she tried to cover her bare chest with the remaining shirt pieces, but was interrupted by being pulled into a tight hug. 

" Oh shit Conny, I'm so sorry..this is my fault, I should've walked you home..", He wailed, stroking her back gently. Constantia broke down crying, burying her face into his hoodie.

"Don't say that! I'm so glad you came..", She sobbed. 

The snow wreathed the two while they just stayed there for a while.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohMY GOD It pained me to write this but now I'm very glad I did.


	4. Kinsmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recent events leave Constantia no choice but talk about her difficulties with magic. And therefore, her past.

After the incident, Sans escorted Constantia home and stayed to keep her company until she had recovered from the worst shock and could feel safe again. He was yet to query about her lack of magic use, but she knew he had noticed that there was something going on. But now wasn't the time to talk about it. When they got inside, Sans insisted on making her some tea while she was changing into some clean clothes behind the screen. She put on her white sweater and a pair of jeans, but she still felt incredibly tainted from the anterior groping. As if she could still feel the freak's dirty hands on her bones. It felt horrible. She just wanted to jump in a pool of chlorite to make herself feel clean again. But that wouldn't happen. This continuous sensation of filthiness wasn't the kind she could wash off. 

  After she had finished her tea and received a few more comforts from Sans before saying good night, she was left alone in her apartment. The sense of emptiness engulfed her at the very second the door shut down. She went to bed, trying to go to sleep, but it was no use. The darkness grew into a spreading static, the hum of the air condition sounded louder and louder. The whole room was just a dark, blurry mess and the blanket felt like it was going to suffocate her like a constrictor snake. Sweat dribbled down her temples, when she started hearing faint whispers from around the room. 

"...bony bitch..disgusting...little slut..", They chanted mockingly, gaining volume and turning into a muddle of words as the shadows grew darker, yet darker.

" YOU DIRTY WHORE!!!", a loud voice screamed inside her head. She shot up from her bead, crying in anguish and curled up into the nearest corner.

" Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?..", she wept miserably holding her head, rocking slightly back and forth. "..what have I done.."

 

 -

 

..(bloop)...(bloop)..(click)..

"..Grillby's"

" Hey Grillbs it's Sans. I just called to inform that Constantia ain't coming to work for a couple of days."

"..and why is that? Did something happen to her at the night shift?"

" Well, during the shift she handled everything well, but on the way home she got attacked by some vicious drunks."

"..is she alright?"

" Yeah, I took care of them and got her home safe and sound. She is still kinda in shock though, so I thought it would be a good idea to call you for her."

"..That's good to hear.. were the offenders caught?"

" I handed them over to the royal guard."

"..Good. I give Constantia a call tomorrow. But there's one more thing.."

" Spill it, man."

"..Since you're friends, would you mind checking on her occasionally? She doesn't seem like the type that should go through something like this on their own....not that anyone should."

" It's no problem. Bye now"

" Goodbye."

-

"SANS, WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?", asked Papyrus, who walked in from the front door just a second ago, carrying a bag of groceries. Sans shoved his phone back into his pocket.

" Grillby. The new gal he employed got assaulted last night by a bunch of boozers. I came to the scene just in time to avert the worst but she is still pretty damn distressed about all that. So I opted to call Grillbs about it."

" YOU MEAN THE SKELELADY YOU SPOKE OF FORMERLY? GOOD HEAVENS, WAS SHE HURT BADLY?!", Papyrus shrieked worriedly. Sans shrugged.

" Not physically, at least. But I could tell she gained some serious trauma that evening. The poor rib couldn't stop shivering."

" GEE, WE SHOULD REALLY PAY HER A VISIT. I COULD MAKE HER SOME OF MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI TO LIFT HER SPIRITS!"

" I suppose those drunkards had really lifted up their  _spirits_ ", Sans winked and mimicked a drinking motion.

" OH MY GOD SANS, YOUR FRIEND HAS BEEN MAULED BY DIPSOMANIACS AND YOU DECIDE TO CRACK JOKES??!"

"Yeah, I suck", he brushed away. " Anyway Pap, I planned to go check on her tomorrow. I guess she wouldn't mind if you come along too. Meeting a fine feller like you could even give her something else to think."

" YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL ACCEPT THE OBLIGATION OF BRINGING JOY TO HER AND THEREFORE PROMOTE HER RECOVERY!", the taller one jumped up and down excitedly. 

" Do the thing, bro.", He chuckled.

-

Constantia couldn't sleep last night either. Her eyes were burning and she was continuously about to doze off. But knowing that the nightmares would come back the second she would fall asleep kept her determined to stay awake. She helped herself another cup of coffee and tried to concentrate on a detective novel. But after a couple of pages, the lines started to fade and merge with each other. She groaned and rubbed her eye sockets with her carpals. Nothing seemed to drive her fatigue away, nothing but the three sharp knocks on the front door. She dragged herself to open the door. The guest was the familiar, short skeleton. 

" Oh, hi Sa-", She started out, but lost her words as she raised her eyes on the taller figure behind him. It was a lanky, unfamiliar skeleton with a bright smile. She recalled that this spectacle must be Sans' brother, Papyrus. He always described him as an ultimate good guy, a true cinnamon roll, but his towering presence and broad shoulders seemed intimidating in Constantia's eyes. She took a step back unintentionally. 

" Aye, Conny!", Sans greeted. "I just came to check on you and my bro wanted to come too so you two could final-"

" YES! MY BROTHER TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR HORRIBLE INCIDENT SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS TOOK UPON MYSELF TO COME AND BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY WITH MY MAGNIFICENT FRIENDSHIP SKILLS!", Papyrus stated flamboyantly. Sans smiled at Constantia reassuringly and nodded.

" Yeah, that's pretty much it", he chuckled. Papyrus offered his hand to Constantia for a handshake, ardently enough to make her flinch from the sudden motion. 

" N-Nice to meet you, Papyrus", she said with a hint of uneasiness in her voice and grabbed his hand. 

" PLEASED TO MEET YOU TOO!", He responded and shook her hand eagerly. After recovering from the vigorous shake, she fixed her glasses and and stepped back.

" Do come in, make yourselves at home". She gained a small, but genuine smile watching Papyrus strut in. Sans was relieved to see that his brother's cheerful nature had already affecting her positively. 

" Don't worry rib, I didn't give him the details", Sans whispered and touched her arm lightly while stepping inside. She gave nod, feeling appeased that Sans was so mindful about her situation. It would be mortifying if anybody else besides him knew what sort of violence she had to undergo that night. She closed the door and followed the brothers inside the humble flat. After asking them to sit down at the table, she poured the rest of the still-warm coffee into two cups.

" So Conny, how's it going?", Sans asked while getting a fuming cup in front of him. Papyrus inhaled the coffee's aroma and hummed contentedly. 

" Well.. I haven't had much sleep. Every time I doze off I get these horrible nightmares..or something. I guess they'll peter out over time. Hopefully as soon as possible..". She spoke as she grabbed herself a foldaway spare chair from under the bed and joined the two. 

" THAT SOUNDS AWFUL. NO WONDER YOU LOOK SO WASTED.", Papyrus blurted before realizing how rude it sounded. " I-I MEAN, NOT THAT YOU LOOK BAD OR ANYTHING SUCHLIKE!", He retouched, looking hangdog. Constantia smiled sheepishly.

" It's okay. I know what you mean", she said and sipped her coffee. Papyrus was a bit troubled, but didn't let it dry out the conversation. 

" DO YOU NEED SOMEONE TO READ YOU A BEDTIME STORY? IT ALWAYS HELPS ME INTO A SEAMLESS SLUMBER.", He asked, bright-eyed. Constantia burst to laughter and assured that she'd be okay.

" Wow Pap, you really are  _dead-level_ with your offers.", Sans said and winked at his brother, making him scowl.

" DON'T YOU DARE"

" A real  _bone-a fide"_

" OH MY GOD."

Sans grinned smugly while Papyrus moaned in fury. It was obvious that this wasn't the first time Sans tormented his brother with lousy jokes. Constantia giggled at the two, but soon curbed herself when recalling the magic-related issues that were still yet to be dealt with. Now would be the time. 

" Sans, there is something I've been wanting to discuss with you for quite a while now..", She stated, squeezing the cup on her hands a bit tighter. Sans locked eyes with her in curiosity.

" Spill it, rib". Constantia took a deep breath, readying herself for the big reveal.

" I can't use magic". It felt weird to say it out loud. Sans' grin froze, as if he wasn't sure what he just heard. Papyrus too looked confused.

" You can't use magic?", He repeated. 

" Yeah".

" Like..at all?", He asked, sounding more and more dubious after every word. 

" W-well.. I can't use it wittingly. I can't defend myself with magic attacks or make any spells or anything like that! That's why I'm wearing gloves when handling glass at work. That's why I couldn't do anything when those men-", Her voice cracked in emotion during the last word. She held her words to control her compunction. 

" Wow. That's pretty unusual". He said in wonderment, rubbing his mandible. 

" HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? WASN'T YOUR FAMILY ABLE TO TEACH YOU ABOUT IT?", Papyrus asked in pure fascination. 

" Well, to be honest..". Constantia explained the the whole situation of being raised by a foster family and never getting in touch with magic or other skeletons. The two listened quietly, nodding every now and then to express that they were following. 

" Hehe, so that's why you looked so startled when you saw me for the first time", Sans chortled. 

" IT MUST'VE BEEN HARD NO TO HAVE ANYONE OF YOUR KIND AROUND UNTIL NOW!", said Papyrus and looked her worriedly. All the attention she was getting made her a bit nervous. But as weird as it would sound, she hadn't really given a thought about it. Not having someone to relate to. Not being able to exchange useful skeleton life-hacks with one another? She had never felt out of place even though she was different from anyone else she knew. Even though seeing Sans for the first time made her feel like she had lacked something extremely valuable from her life until that moment. 

"I guess so..", she dithered. 

" May I ask what happened to your biological parents?", Sans asked. The usual playful tone had vanished from his voice, and he was observing Constantia's reactions subtly. She squirmed on her seat, trying intensely to avoid eye contact. 

" They said...that one day a human came down here", she replied in a faint voice. " That human did many awful things. They killed many monsters, but before they could reach Hotland, their soul was taken and the killing ceased. However, my parents weren't one of the lucky ones". 

" I'm so sorry."

" THAT IS UTTERLY WOEFUL, FRIEND. MY DEEPEST CONDOLENCES."

Constantia raised her eyes back to meet the brothers' compassionate gazes.

"Well..It's kinda okay though. I can't really miss them or anything because I never got to know them. It's just..I don't know how I should feel about them being dead. It's just a fact that I have grown up with". A moment of silence passed.

" Ugh, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this! I just needed to ask if you could help me learn how to wield magic and here I am, burdening you two with my sad family background..".

Sans seemed almost offended from such a comment, but his expression softened almost immediately.

" Don't be so bone-headed, rib. It's about time you talked someone about this."

" T-THAT'S RIGHT! WE ARE HERE SOLELY TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER, WHICH INCLUDES LISTENING TO YOU AND SUPPORTING YOU. THERE'S NOTHING TO BE EMBARRASSED ABOUT!"

" So just let it all out. You've been trough a lot."

Every word forced Constantia to fight harder against breaking down to tears. The last straw was the moment when Sans placed his hand gently on hers. She flinched and yanked her hand away in reflex. Her coffee cup dropped on the floor, breaking in half. The memories of  _that evening_  came plunging back, and she couldn't fight back the tears any longer. Face buried in her palms, she just sat there, trying to calm herself down the best she could. Sans realized he had just triggered something really bad and retreated his hands quickly on his lap, not sure what to do. But fortunately, Papyrus did. He instinctively scooped the sniffling mess into a warm hug. She tensed up at first, but the sense of safety soon made her relax on his arms. Papyrus gained a rosy tint on his cheekbones, but tried his best to concentrate on comforting the girl, shushing and patting her back lightly. 

" Thank you guys.. I'm sorry I'm such a mess", She said, rubbing her eye sockets while withdrawing from the hug. " This means me a lot". 

" YOU'RE WELCOME!", Papyrus stated cheerfully. Sans exhaled in relief. 

"Don't worry about it, Conny. It will get better. And about the magic thing, we'd be happy to give you a hand when you're ready".

" YES, AND WE WILL ALSO TEACH YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT BEING A COOL SKELETON JUST LIKE US!", the taller one announced elatedly and made a flexing pose.

Connie beamed.

What had she done to deserve such an amazing pair of friends?

-

After finishing their drinks, the brothers made their leave. Just before stepping across the doorstep, Sans turned back to Constantia.

" You know, I noticed one thing that during last evening when those jerks were at Grillby's.", he said.

" Do tell!"

" When you finished cleaning those shot glasses, you took your gloves off to handle the bills..but you forgot to put them back on. You didn't wear any for the rest of the evening and you were able to handle the glasses just fine."

"What? Really?", She looked at her hands in disbelief. She had cast the gripping spell unconsciously? 

" Yeah, really. So don't think you don't have it in you. You just need to get a hang of it". He paced lazily away, for some reason in the absolute opposite direction than his brother. Albeit, Constantia had a weird feeling that he would make it home much quicker than Papyrus.

After that, Constantia started to feel really tired again. But this time the cold, compressing sensation of fear and emptiness was superseded with a warm and ticklish feeling.

She slouched back inside and went to bed without worry, sleeping peacefully till the next morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuhhg so much dialog! Thank you for being patient with this one! I hope the Christmas vacation gives me a boost to write more actively. Have a wonderful Christmas lovelies <3


	5. Whiteout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans provides Constantia some assistance with her magic.  
> However, the next morning ushers in something rather unusual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious speculation about how magic works in this chapter, be warned!!  
> also lots of talking in the beginning.

" So rib, what  _can_ you do?"

It was another relay of night shift. After a couple of days, Constantia was able to return to Grillby's. Grillby had been extremely sorry about her horrible first impression about the night shift, and even offered her a transfer back to day shift. Nonetheless, Constantia insisted on keeping her position. She reasoned that it would help her to recover if she could prove to herself that it would be safe for her to work at any hour.

As always, Sans was sitting on a bar stool, poking lazily the remaining few fries with a fork. Constantia raised her brow for the question.

" What do you mean by that?".

He stabbed one of the stray fries and drew his eyes up to meet hers. He seemed even more tired today than usual. It made her a bit worried.

"You know, magic. I doubt you're unable to do absolutely any magic.", He claimed, waggling the fry at her before eating it. He was right. Constantia took a deep breath and raised a hand to snap her fingers. It made a small "zap" and a light lime green spark slashed before their eyes. The rapid scene made Sans blink in surprise, but soon his expression shifted into amusement. 

" Haha, I can do that too.", He said and snapped his fingers in a similar manner. The only difference was that the spark that left his fingers was a color of light blue. 

" Why is yours blue and mine's green?", She asked. Sans sighed, as she had just asked something that was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Do you anything about magic?"

" I guess not..", She pouted.

" Welp, I can't blame ya, so make sure you're sitting..or standing comfortably 'cause this is going to be a long talk.", He said and cracked his joints. 

" I'm listening.", She sighed

"So, as The Core fuels all energy in the Underground, a monster's core is their _soul_ , that basically transforms consumed energy into magic. It's located right about here..", He said and placed his hand on the middle of his chest. Constantia imitated the movement unthinkingly. 

"The energy that you gain by eating and sleeping goes trough your soul, and transforms into health points and provides your body the magic that it needs to keep you alive and well. The spare magic never goes to waste, but allows you to use it however you want. There are countless different ways to use magic, but the most common usages are self-defense, healing and practical aid", he grabbed a glass and one by one released his fingers around it, leaving it hanging from his palm, in which it was attached only with magic. A soft blue glow left from the small region of his palm which apparently kept the glass from falling. It was a strong gripping spell. Constantia watched the glass intensely as he placed it carefully back on the counter. 

" You'll learn this in no-time, rib", He winked. " You know, magic is the kind of skill where you really have to know what you're doing. It's like learning to swim..or ride a bike. Once you get the hang of it, you'll learn it rather quickly and it continues to serve you for the rest of your life. It's the outset that requires endurance, which you most likely have no problem finding."

Constantia had that recurring heartfelt feeling bubbling in her chest when listening to Sans. He was just so nice to have around. His voice made her feel like her problems were as insignificant and easy to defeat as a mosquito. Sans didn't seem to notice her dreamy expression, but continued his discourse.

" Returning to your question about the color of the magic.. I guess it has something to do with the wielder's personal traits and their level of  _determination._ There is not much known about it, not that it would really affect anything". He shrugged. " Got it?".

" Y-yeah, I think. But how can I practice this stuff?", She asked and grabbed the same glass that Sans had been demonstrating with. 

"Do the thing that you do to activate the spark thingy. Just concentrate your energy on your hands and think about sticky stuff. You'll get there. Just don't give up.", He grinned and leaped off of the stool.

" You leaving?"

" Yeah. Got things to do. See you around".

Well that was hasty. Sans had told her before that he had multiple jobs, but it was almost midnight already. This wasn't the first time it had crossed her mind that some of his "jobs" could be something highly suspicious. She would have no problem with that, as long as he could keep himself out of harm's way. Turning the glass in her clasp, she observed the streaks of light reflecting from it's surface. She placed it on the counter and stripped off her right glove with her teeth. 

But if he works all the time, shouldn't he be getting a fair profit from it? He was always flat broke, unable to even shorten his tab, so where did all that money go? A terrible thought puckered her face in a pained frown.

_What if he was a drug addict? Or an alcoholic?_

_That would explain his haggard appearance, slouchy moving that tired_ ,  _hazy gander of his.._

No. There was no reason to jump into conclusions. Sans was a decent guy. He wouldn't get himself involved with such complexities. 

She carefully drew her bare hand to touch the glass and did her best to concentrate. She felt a small, but growing tingling inside her chest. It felt like a concentrated static in a small area. She knew now would be the time to get the hand along. She tried to imagine that her fingers were made of adhesive tape, sticking firmly into the glass by even a slightest touch. The prickling started to move trough her arm, reaching for her hand and finally her fingers. This is it. She raised her hand slightly and the glass left the counter's surface. She didn't even hold on. The glass was stuck to her palm!

But the excitement of success broke her concentration and the glass dropped on the wooden level. Luckily, not hardly enough to break. She sighed, but the good attempt empowered her. It wasn't impossible after all. She just needed practice. A lot more practice. But it would be a good choice to leave the glasses alone and train with something a little more..durable.

The rest of the shift run smoothly. Little by little the customers cleared off, which ceded the saloon to a warm, comfortable silence. Consantia loved the atmosphere of the closing time. The warmth and the soft, dazed aura that seeped from the intoxicated monsters that were just here, wafted from every corner. After enjoying the moment, she opened a couple of windows, allowing the fresh winter breeze clear the interior from its airy ambience. Tomorrow she would practice the whole day, so she could finally cast the gloves aside for good.

 

-

 

In the morning it was dark. Not like the regular dark, but actually pretty much pitch black. Constantia almost thought she had woken in the middle of the night, but her suspicions soon turned into perplexity when she noticed that even the street lights didn't shine trough the curtains. Blinded by the absolute darkness, she panicked for a second that she had entirely lost her eyesight. Palpating her way to the table, she found her phone and was extremely relieved to see the screen light up. It was 9:36 am which made the impermeable darkness even more unusual. Using the phone's flashlight she scanned the room. Everything seemed to be normal, just like when she got to bed. But somehow, the whole space felt pressured. Light switches didn't work; the electricity was out. She walked to examine the window, and there certainly was something pressed against it, blocking all the light.

It was snow.

(skele) Tons of snow.

She soon realized that while she was sleeping, there must have been an avalanche or an extreme blizzard outside. She gulped at the thought that that amount of snow could have crushed her jerry-built house into bits. Hearing small creaks from the ceiling didn't help at all. She lit a couple of candles to light up the room and moved to the door. The snow had compressed it tightly shut and it was no use trying to budge it. She was trapped. 

There was somebody out there right? Somebody who would come and help? She typed Sans' number frantically on her phone and tried to call him, but the snow outside was too thick for the signal to get trough. Only the mellow bleeping that left the phone's speakers broke the static silence of the dark room. She tried her best to breath deeply so the growing anxiety tingling in her spine wouldn't obtain the power it was clearly seeking at the moment. "I'm not alone. There must be others in the same situation that I am. The help is on it's way.", she reassured herself and took a glass of water to ease the constricting feeling. It was a shame she didn't even own a radio for emergency broadcasts. Though she wasn't sure if it would've been any good since the phone was out too. She couldn't think of anything to do but wait for now.

After taking another sip and waited for minutes that felt more like hours, Constantia heard a soft thump coming from the roof. She wondered what could it be. Snow falling from the trees?

Then another. The water in the glass was slightly vibrating. She stood up and walked to the door. There certainly were sounds coming from the outside. Was that a shovel? That definitely was a shovel sound. She felt herself filling with hope and pressed her skull on the door to hear better. The sounds of metal digging into the snow at a moment like this was felt like the most beautiful melody she had ever heard. And it was getting closer. Just before the door the shoveling stopped and she could see a light blue glow tinging under the door. Could it be..?

The door slammed open and a prominent amount of snow tumbled inside from the doorstep.

" GREETINGS, CONSTANTIA! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED TO UNSHACKLE YOU FROM YOUR SNOWY SOLITUDE!", Stated the tall, snow covered skeleton with a rusty shovel on his shoulder. She was a bit astonished that it was Papyrus wielding the blue magic instead of the other, but it made sense since they were brothers. She greeted him with a beaming smile and scooted to give him a hug of gratitude. She didn't care if it wasn't the most sensible thing to do, but it put her mind at ease to hear him "Nyeh-hyeh-hyeh" and feel him wrap his lanky arms around her. 

 " What's going on out there? How did you get out?", she asked while brushing snow off his shoulders. 

" W-WELL, MY ROOM IS ON THE SECOND FLOOR OF OUR HOUSE, TOO HIGH UP FOR THE SNOW TO REACH SO I SIMPLY OPENED MY WINDOW AND WALKED OUT! THE ROYAL GUARD HAS ALREADY STARTED THE EMERGENCY MEASURES AND CALLED SOME FLAME MONSTERS FOR HELP TO MELT THE MAIN STREET, BUT MANY CIVILIANS ARE STILL TRAPPED IN THEIR HOMES."

"Oh lord, does these kinds of things happen often?"

"BY HAPPY CHANCE ONLY ONCE OR TWICE IN FIVE YEARS, I WOULD SAY. IF IT SNOWS A LOT, THE HILLS TEND TO GET A BIT ERRATIC. BUT WE ARE ALWAYS PREPARED!", He said and posed heroically, causing Constantia to chuckle. 

" What about Sans? Is he busy helping too?"

Papyrus seemed somewhat pensive for a second.

" IN POINT OF FACT..I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE YESTERDAY. HE IS PROBABLY OUT TAKING CARE OF HIS ERRANDS OR JUST FALLEN ASLEEP SOMEWHERE. IT'S SOMETHING HE DOES EVERY NOW AND THEN. THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY."

Constantia blinked. So he hadn't gone home since last night. Even his own brother doesn't know where he is. Why all the secrecy? Hopefully he is not..

" BUT ENOUGH OF TALKING! WE SHOULD GET OUT AND HELP THE OTHERS TO DIG THEIR FRIENDS OUT OF THIS SNOWY BANK. OR WOULD YOU PREFER GOING TO THE CRASH PADS? THEY HAVE ELECTRICITY THERE." 

" No! I want to help. We need to get the rest out and safe!", The thought of monsters pounding their doors desperately to get out of their houses and crying for help filled her with such sense of responsibility, there was no way to stop her for helping. 

" THAT'S THE SPIRIT, FRIEND! FOLLOW ME!", He rejoiced, turned on his heels and went back outside. As she followed him, the sight that met her was something she had never witnessed in her life. They walked along something resembling a notch that was dug in a mass of snow that was well over seven feet in height. Except for the lane that Papyrus had made on her front door, the snow went just a bit over the eaves of her house. It had been almost completely buried in the snow. Reaching the end of the freshly made lane, they turned right on a more defined, wider passage that had apparently been used by many other monsters. The sidewalls were underpinned by wooden planks, preventing the snow from crumbling on the alley. There were also ladders leaning at the snowy wall, apparently providing access on the top of the snowbank. Armored members of the royal guard were scattered over the area, digging the snow and leading citizens to safety. One of the armored ones noticed the two and sauntered quickly towards them. 

" There you are, Papyrus! Didn't I tell you to go on the south lane? The collapse just got wo-", The guard ranted at Papyrus, but then showed interest towards the new face. " But who is this new wimp? Haven't seen you before!"

" THIS FINE RIB IS ME AND MY BROTHER'S NEW FRIEND! HER HOUSE TOO WAS BURIED SO I TOOK AN EXEMPTION ON FREEING HER IN THE FIRST INSTANCE", Papyrus stated proudly, ignoring the guard's high-pressured tone. The guard lifted their visor to get a better look at Constantia, revealing a blue skin and a yellow, glaring eye looking intensely at the timid skeleton. 

" What's your name, lass?", guard interrogated. 

"C-Constantia!", She answered shakily. 

" Mine's Undyne. I'm the head of the Royal Guard.", She said, with a full grin of sharp teeth and shook her hand. The head? Of the Royal guard?! Papyrus was friends with the _head of the Royal Guard_?! Constantia was deeply honored to meet a person of this rank. Undyne took her helmet off, scanning at her new acquaintance who looked more and more dignified when seeing the shining metal unmask a hardy-looking fish lady.

" Anyway, get your ass on the south lane, Papyrus. This is part of your training so you should listen my orders. Lil miss bitty-bones can go with you if she wants to help."

" I'LL DO THAT!", Papyrus saluted. Undyne nodded in approval and walked past them, towards the town center. 

" You sure have some high-class friends, Papyrus.", Constantia sighed admiringly.

" NYEH HEH HEH, AS EXPECTED! SHE IS REALLY PASSIONATE ABOUT HER DUTIES. YOU SHOULD SEE THE WAY SHE COOKS PASTA!", Papyrus laughed. " BUT WE SHOULD KEEP GOING. SHE ISN'T SO FUN TO BE AROUND IF SHE FINDS US _BONE_ DOGGLING!".

They scooted down the alley, towards the south lane. That collapse needed to be fixed as fast as possible.


	6. Smells like mothballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowdin is in a state of emergency after being buried by an avalance. Papyrus and Constantia aid the Royal Guard in digging out the village, but Sans is still nowhere to be seen.

After turning right from the third set of crossroads, they could see the scene of the accident. A section of the wall had crumbled, blocking the passageway. A few volunteers had already made a prominent effort in unclogging the path, but more snow kept trundling as they tried to progress. It was bad. As they walked towards them, one of the volunteers hollered,  
" Oh, great! At the best possible moment! Do you guys have anything we could support the wall with? It keeps caving in!". Papyrus looked like he had an idea. She asked Constantia to hold his shovel, and stepped forward to face the broken wall. He swept his arm across the air and three long bones appeared from thin air, giving the wall the support it needed and preventing the further collapse. The volunteers praised him zealously and continued to shovel the excess snow in the nearby wheelbarrows. Papyrus grinned complacently while keeping his arm raised, apparently in order to maintain the magical bones. Constantia joined the labor as well.

She stared at the floating femurs in pure fascination while scooping up another clump of snow. " Are those.. bones?"

" INDEED THEY ARE, FRIEND! THIS FINE PROFICIENCY IN CALLED BONE MAGIC; SOLELY EXCLUSIVE TO SKELETONS LIKE YOU AND ME. I MOSTLY UTILIZE IT WHEN IN COMBAT, BUT AS YOU CAN SEE, IT CAN BE DEPLOYED IN MANY KINDS OF SITUATIONS".

" So- I could do that too?", She asked with a tinge of ambition in her eyes. 

" ABSOLUTELY! WITH PROPER TRAINING, YOU CAN SURELY CARRY OUT ANY KIND OF MAGIC THAT ME AND MY BROTHER CAN. YOU HAVE GREAT POTENTIAL!"

She was deeply flattered that this endearing individual believed in her abilities with such sincerity, even when they had known each other for less than a week. It was rare to receive such kindness from people who had yet to see your true colors. However, his enthusiasm made her want to believe in herself in a similar tack.

The heap of snow dwindled into the barrows in no time, and the panting volunteers proceeded to repair the broken battens, allowing Papyrus to discharge from his position. 

"Guess that's it then.", Constantia smiled at the tall one.

" YES INDEED", he responded, smirking brightly down at her. "NOW THAT OUR MISSION IS COMPLETED, I MUST EXCUSE MYSELF AND UNEARTH MY BELOVED PUZZLES. IT WOULD BE SHAME IF ANY HUMANS PASSED TROUGH WHILE THE SENTRIES ARE BUSY HELPING OUT WITH THIS MESS.."

So that's why there were so many sentries. Are the ruins really that close to the town? She felt shivers going down her spine as she wondered how many murderous humans had journeyed trough the same forest paths she used to travel when she was still a child.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO ASSIST ME? AN EXTRA PAIR OF HANDS WOULDN'T BE A DRAWBACK.", Papyrus suggested, snapping Constantia out of her thoughts. 

"Y-Yeah, sure", She said absentmindedly. They decided to grab her a spare shovel from the brothers' house before making their way to the forest. The snow walls were so high she grew a bit worried about getting lost, but Papyrus strutted forward with such confidence it would be highly unlikely that he didn't know the way. Constantia wasn't sure how she would navigate back home when the time would come.

  When they arrived to the house, She was blown away. It as so huge! Whole two storeys made of wood, adorable Christmas lights wrapped around the column beside the front door. She finally started to understand where Sans' income drained. She wondered if the indoors would match the outer refinement. Maybe she would find out someday. They stepped inside the warehouse occupying the other side of the residence. Unlike the main building, it was kind of shaggy. The wall's were cracked and dirty, the floor planks scuffed up and full of splinters. But what else would you expect from a storage room? The back of the room was piled with all kinds of clobber, from cardboard boxes to dusty utensils. There was even a broken sofa under the stack. Papyrus started rummaging trough the pile, inducing a fair amount of dust burst out in the air. Constantia tried her best not to breath it in. 

"I'VE BEEN PLANNING ABOUT THROWING ALL THIS GARBAGE OUT AND MAKING THIS SPACE A GUEST BEDROOM. UNFORTUNATELY SINCE IT'S ALL SANS' STUFF, IT WOULD BE UNCHARITABLE TO MOVE IT WITHOUT HIS CONSENT."

" Why does he retain all these..things?", Constantia wondered while brushing a line of dust off of one of the boxes. 

"I HAVE NO IDEA. I GUESS HE FINDS IT ENJOYABLE TO SURROUND HIMSELF WITH TRASH. YOU SHOULD SEE HIS ROOM!..OR ON THE OTHER HAND..NO YOU SHOULDN'T."

She giggled a bit. It was an enjoyable contrast that the brothers were like day and night. Their chemistry was unlike anything she had witnessed before. 

"HE'S ACTUALLY BEEN TALKING ABOUT YOU QUITE A BIT LATELY."

Papyrus said it like it was just a happy every day fact, but Constantia felt something strange turning inside her. She thought she couldn't feel temperature, but she could definitely sense her face getting warm and palms breaking out in cold sweat.

"R-really?"

"REALLY? REALLY REALLY!! HE ENJOYS YOUR COMPANY GREATLY!"

Papyrus kept jabbering how his brother had come home with a smile brighter that usual, telling him how glad he was to see her at work again after the attack. He'd contemplate what spells he would teach to get her started with the magic wielding. How he would snap his fingers creating a spark and chuckle how _humerus_  it was that that's the only rune she could manage. As Papyrus went on, he didn't notice Constantia growing more and more flustered with every word he said. She was ashamed knowing the fact that Sans spilled all these things to Papyrus, but somehow she couldn't be upset about it since he clearly didn't do it to mock her or anything suchlike. The fact that they actually talk about her when she isn't present made her feel...oddly pleasant. Almost guilty pleasant. But it wasn't the brothers talking about her that made her twitchy. She fiddled the ribbing of her sweater between her fingers. There was something else. After a minute she noticed that Papyrus had already found the shovel and was now looking at her questioningly. 

" ARE YOU OKAY FRIEND? YOU'RE FACE IS ALL GREEN." 

" O-Oh! No-, I mean yes! I'm fine! I see you found the shovel?", she faltered and showed her sweaty hands into her pockets,

" THAT'S RIGHT! NOW, LET'S GO DIG OUT THE PUZZLES! EVEN THE THOUGHT OF MY CHERISHED SNAGS BEING STILL UNDER THAT WHITE SURPLUS IS ENOUGH TO MAKE MY BLOOD BOIL EVEN THOUGH I DON'T HAVE ANY!!", He yapped jumping up and down heatedly. Constantia grabbed the shovel and jogged after Papyrus, who was already half way trough the door.

The two strode briskly back towards the village border. She struggled keeping up with Papyrus, who roamed effortlessly trough the loose snow like a feral moose. After crossing the suspension bridge they entered the forest that luckily had far less snow than the town area. Nevertheless, it was still thick enough to reach her knees. Somehow Papyrus had already sprinted far ahead of her and apparently found one of the puzzles, seeing he was furiously catapulting snow everywhere with his shovel. Constantia floundered to help him, tracing the course he had created by running trough the snow. 

While digging out the puzzles from their powdery trap, Papyrus spun a yarn about all kinds of occurrences, such as how he became friends with Undyne and how Sans does a lousy job as a sentry. He ranted how he does nothing but sleep and map out horrible jokes when he should be working like a decent monster. Even so, he couldn't keep from admitting that Sans was the one who paid most of the bills and kept a roof over their heads, even though his work ethics could use ameliorating. Papyrus seemed to take the subject quite lightly, but Constantia found herself wondering if he felt bad about Sans having to fund such a big part of their expenses. However, him being a lazy and overall disheveled wight drives his order-loving brother on the edge of madness from time to time, it could be said that they are likely even. 

The dusk was already setting at the time they had finished their task. To express his gratitude, Papyrus insisted to treat Constantia a delicious spaghetti diner in the near future. She gladly accepted, but at the moment the only thing she craved was a warm shower and a soft bed to rest her dog-tired bones on. Papyrus walked her home and compressed her in a tight hug before saying goodbye and climbing over one of the snow walls. Does this bloke ever run out of steam?

As she closed the door,the cozy, peaceful ambience filled her with contentment. Over the weeks the scent of teabags, plaster walls and mellow mothballs was the one that she had come to recognize as "home". After taking a nice, long shower she changed into the gray oversized t-shirt and boxer shorts she used as pajamas. Checking her phone, she noticed that Grillby had mailed her the details about how the business hours would be arranged during the "great excavation". She slid down against the bedroom wall, pressing the phone against her sternum. What a crazy couple of weeks it had been. She gave a small sigh and listened to the frost snapping in the corners of the house. For some reason her thoughts sailed to Sans. Where was he? What is he doing right now? She thought about his smile, the way he surveyed her with his lazy gaze when they talked, the gentle glow of his white pupils. He had this habit of tapping his fingers on the bar counter whenever he talked about something he really liked. Constantia felt ashamed whenever she found herself mulling what would it feel like to hold his hands. Would it make an awkward clatter if they touched? The phone slipped from her grip and fell on the floor, startling her a bit. She groaned inwardly as she noted her hands were sweaty again and she had a tingly feeling in her ribs. Could this be..? 

"Whatever", She rasped and tucked herself in bed a bit more aggressively than usual. She sunk into a blissful sleep in no time. 

-

(knock knock knock)

"wha.."

(knock knock knock knock)

Someone was at the door. The knocks were getting horseback. She wobbled up from the bed, groping her way trough the front door. A winter breeze greeted her bare phalanxes as she pushed the door half open. 

" At this ungodly hour..", She growled rubbing her burning eyes. She squinted into the darkness, trying to identify the unexpected visitor. 

" I'm really really sorry, but please, you have to let me in.", a low familiar voice voice whispered. It couldn't be no other than..

" Sans?"

" Yeah, it's me. Listen Constantia, you _need_ to let me in. They're gonna see us.", He whispered with a little more urgency in his voice. This was the very first time he had ever called her by her whole name. This had to be something serious. She opened the door more to let her stunted friend walk in and closed it tightly afterwards, locking it behind her. They stepped in the kitchen/bedroom, and just as she was about to press the light switch, a blue force field formed over it, stopping her intentions. 

" Please don't turn on the lights, we can't let them know I'm here". His voice was trembling a bit, sad eyes looking pleadingly up to hers.

" What's the matter Sans? Why are you here?..And who are _they?",_ she asked quietly and snaffled her glasses from the kitchen table. 

" Conny..I..I'm so sorry. I shouldn't get you involved with any of this..but I couldn't think of anywhere else to hide". Taking a better look at him, she felt immediately an aching need to console the poor fellow. He looked wretched. Though his usual grin was still there, his eyes were full of dread and regret. 

" Let's just calm down, okay? Here, take a seat.", She said softly, pulling him a chair from the table, settling herself on the opposite one. Sans exhaled, trying to unwind a bit and did as he was told. He crossed his on the table like he was about to come clean about something really bad.

" I sure hope you don't kick me out after hearing what I have to say.", he sighed dispiritedly. Constantia felt a tinge of impatiency growing inside her. One thing she hated was when people didn't trust her. The tingling was coming back, and she knew it was now or never. Keeping her cool as well as she could, she placed her hand gently on his forearm. He looked surprised, but luckily didn't pull away.

" You know I would never do that", She said and gave him a compassionate eyeful. He hummed, looking just a bit more sedate. 

" The thing is, I've done.. _stuff_   that got me in trouble big time. I was promised good money if I agreed to deliver a specific item to Hotland. Of course I took the offer. It wouldn't be the first time I'd participate in sketchy shit like that. _They_ know they're no match for me. But I was stupid. They keep watching me. They know if they can't hurt me..they can hurt everyone around me. If they find out where I live, they'll go for Pap. I can't let that happen. My world would crumble if anything happened to him..". With the last few sentences his voice cracked. " ..I don't know what to do". He stared blankly at the table, holding his forehead with his free hand. Constantia stoked his dual bones lightly trough his hoodie. It raised a delicate blue hue on his cheekbones. 

" We can think about that in the morning. Right now, you need rest. We should get you something to sleep on.", She said and and stood up to get a guest mattress under her bed. 

" Thank you, rib. You're gold". She was happy to hear a smile in his voice. She couldn't care less what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into. The Only thing that mattered was that he could feel safe with her. They would solve this somehow. 

She had a hard time getting back to sleep, knowing that Sans was right there, on the floor. Next to her. Sleeping peacefully. Hearing him breath slowly made her feel like all the bad things in this world were swept far away, out of reach. 

_Like everything would be in perfect harmony._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conny is thirsty af holy hell  
> ..she shouldn't have done the touchy-touchy 'cause now the pits of extreme crush hell are awaiting..  
> also here's some very canon illustration of this chapter: http://kuudessilma.tumblr.com/image/137867068031


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning makes the things a more intelligible, but does the exact opposite to Constantia's feelings about our mr. troublemaker.

 It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. Constantia stopped for a moment to appreciate how gracefully the wind caressed the branches of the verdant trees. She could smell the summer in the air. 

" Hey, wanna get some nice cream?", Sans asked. He was walking leisurely next to her, enjoying the lovely vicinity as well.

" I dunno. I'm kinda thirsty. Maybe we could drop by a.." She started out casually, but was interrupted when she felt an arm wrapping around her waist. Sans was verging on her, with a smug face.

" Thirsty, huh? Dang.", He smirked teasingly at her, leaning further against her. Constantia was abashed, not sure what to do.

" Sans, what are you.."

" I  _know_ I make you thirsty as hell, Ribby. The way you look at me..the way you touched me that night". He was just inches away from her face.

" sANS I..!!"

" But I don't know if I can help you with that..", He whispered seductively. " Because I'm literally  _bone-dr.."_

_" gAAAAHHH!!"_

 

She jumped up from her bed, loosing her balance and falling on the floor with a loud thump.

" Whoa, that was an aggressive wake-up.", Sans chortled. She was lucky she hadn't landed on top of him. That would've crowned it all. She was laying on her back on the floor next to the guest mattress, face flushed, still partially covered in the blanket she had tried to grasp for support before falling. 

" You okay?"

She got up bashfully, smoothing down her baggy t-shirt. " Yeah. I just had.. a bad dream".

" Wanna tell me about it?", He grinned.

She was a bit thrown off that Sans didn't show any sings of the apprehension he had last night. Maybe the fact that he finally got some well-deserved sleep was a component, but she couldn't know for sure. 

" You made a horrible pun.", She grimaced. 

Sans snorted heavily and burst out laughing. " Well that had to be one hella pun if it was enough to dunk you out of bed."

Seeing him happy, she felt her embarrassment fade away.

" Anyway, How long have you been up? You could've just woken me up if you got bored.", She spoke as she gathered the lumpy beddings back to her bed.

" For a little while. Though _I wouldn't have had the heart_  to do that. You looked so peaceful.", He winked and dragged himself up. So, Sans had watched her sleep. That's fine. Totally fine. She gave him a strained giggle and frantically tried to think of better conversation topics. Luckily, Sans had that already under his belt. 

" I came up with a plan last night.", He mentioned while pulling his hoodie back on. " But once again, I need you to give me a hand. .". It troubled him how exceedingly he had to rely on Constantia in this plight that he had driven himself into, but he had no choice.

" I'll do anything except illegalities or other shady things, okay? Don't worry about it.", She responded reassuringly and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. (" _Here I am again touching him oh my god I have to stop")._

"  Thanks, rib. Pap would hawk me for sure if he knew how much trouble I'm putting you trough. Don't sweat it though, I'll make sure that you wont get in any rubs."

 " You better. So, what's the plan?"

Sans sat down at the table and dug out a couple of gross-looking fries out of his pocket and gnawed them.

" I'm goin' to arrange an encounter with them."

" An encounter?"

" Yup.", He said and leaned back. " I'm going to turn the tides. I give them options and if they won't cooperate, I give them a bad time". Though he presented it with such casualty, to Constantia it sounded a bit..ominous.

" Wow, now  **you** sound like a thug."

" Maybe I am", he grinned rascally. " But I have to keep a curb on this thing to ensure that they don't get to corner me. That wouldn't be nice."

" So, how are you going to do it? And what's my part of it?"

" I'll give you the artifact to keep it safe while I go deal with she dipshits. It'd be too risky to carry it with me". He reached under his t-shirt and took out a small, brown ampoule. It looked like any other paltry vial of medicine. Constantia took it in her hands carefully and turned it in her fingers, examining it. 

" Careful not to break it."

" What's in it?"

" I'm not that sure myself, _tibia_ honest. My source said it's something they call "determination". Stolen stuff. Apparently from the royal scientist's lab where it's used in some sorts of experiments, but on the black market it's sold as a very powerful drug. They say even half a drop can make you feel like you could conquer the world."

" D-drug? Sans..you really shouldn't do business like this. Even if it's for the sake of your brother."

" I know, I know.. I wouldn't have done it if I'd known better. But now that I do, I'm ready to end it all. That stuff you're holding is really nasty, so if things get real bad I want you to get rid of it."

" But don't you get in bigger trouble if you don't deliver it?". Sans' eyes darkened for a little while.

" Look rib, there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep my bro safe. I'll destroy the whole fucking mob if I have to. For now I just have to hope they know what's best for them."

 Fear slithered trough Constantia's bones. She had witnessed her lazy, lovable friend turn into a violent, intimidating being. She knew Sans would never hurt her, but she couldn't help getting the chills when she recalled how he had taken care of her aggressors that one night. Would  _they_ face the same faith? Was Sans going to kill if he had to? She glared the short one, hesitating if she should voice any of these questions due the risque of sounding mistrustful. Sans raised his brow, probably guessing her thoughts.

" What's on your mind?", he asked calmly. Constantia gritted her teeth.

" You're not going to kill anyone, right?".

" 'f course not. I have better plans for them. Let's just say.. I'm pretty gifted in the fine art of persuasion.", He uttered and grinned beningly. Constantia exhaled in relief, returning the smile with delight. _I knew I could trust him. He surely knows what he's doing._

" Aight. Now You, my swell chum have done more than enough to save my ass, so sit your pretty bones down let me fix us some breakfast, k?"

Constantia complied gladly. _Pretty bones, huh?._  While Sans was going trough her pantry, she took a piece of tape and stuck the ampoule on the inside of her rib cage. It would be safer to keep it there rather than in her pocket. It was still hard for her to believe that this stumpy mob nugget was here, in her house, making her breakfast before her own two eyes. It was quite comical to watch him tiptoeing enterprisingly to reach a bread loaf from the top shelf. Adorable. He spoke something about his brother's partisan taste in cooking and their fridge being always stuffed with spaghetti. Constantia hummed replies absentmindedly.

 She knew for sure now that she had a thing for Sans. There was no denying it. But what could she do about it? Should she gather her courage and ask him on a date? Or should she try to catch his attention in other ways? Even a thought of trying to flirt with him made her feel extremely stupid. How would that even work?

A sound of a plate being placed in front of her snapped her out of her thoughts. 

" I ain't no master chef but these should taste alright.", Sans stated humbly and took the seat across. He had crafted two sloppy sandwiches containing canned snails, greens, cheese and generous amounts of mayonnaise. The one he had made for himself had some extra ketchup slathered on top. Never before had she felt such approbation about receiving an ugly plate of food. She tried to take a bite, trying her best not to smear the overflowing fillings all over, but it turned out to be quite a challenge. It tasted great though.

" It's very good." She boosted and helped herself another sheet from the kitchen roll to wipe her fingers.

" Glad to hear. I don't make food to others than myself that often..which means pretty much never.", he shrugged and continued on guzzling his half of the meal. 

   They ate and discussed about the further details of the plan. Sans told that he was going to hunt out one of the gang stalkers and compel them to take him to the ringleaders. He stayed fairly mysterious about what he planned to do in order to scare the thugs so thoroughly that they would drop their plans on assaulting his family. But something about him assured Constantia that he would have no problem to do so. 

" Welp, I better get going. Don't wanna keep those buggers waiting.", he uttered as he crammed his slippers on his feet. 

" Okay..Good luck then! And be careful.", she leaned against the door frame watching Sans readying himself to leave.

" Don't worry, I always am", He winked and stepped out of the door. Constantia felt something building up inside her.

" I guess I'll see you again at Grillby's?".  _(it's now or never)_

" No doubt about i-"

" Unless you'd like to see some other time? Like hang out or something?", She blurted out. Sans froze and turned around to face her. She tried to cover her jitters but she could feel sweat drops forming on her temples. 

" Are you asking me on a  _date_?", Sans asked jestingly. Constantia flushed deep green and stared at him like a deer in the headlights. Sans' slightly confused expression turned into something between impressed and impish.  _fuck._

" So that's how it is! You're craving these ol' dusty bones, huh? Oooh, No wonder you were so willing to let me stay in. You shouldn't have bothered to take out that quest mattress-"

She stared at Sans with dead eyes. It was like her dream all over again.  _He's making fun of me._   _I shouldn't have said anything._

Without saying a word, she calmly closed the door to his face, walked into the bedroom/kitchen and collapsed on her bed. She could hear Sans calling her trough the door, but all she wanted to do was to bury herself in the blankets and never get up. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a huge idiot after all.


	8. Suspense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the drama, Constantia bumps into an unexpected familiar, what drives her into thinking things trough.

He stopped himself of wasting another knock on the cold, wooden door.

She wasn't going to open.

Letting out a bitter sigh, turned around and slowly paced away. New snow started falling softly over the village. 

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

 

_-_

 

Later that day Constantia finally found the vim within herself to wrest up from the bed and go grocery shopping. The shops had been closed since the avalanche struck, but now that the worst crisis had been gotten in control, they were open for business again. Sans had probably already gone taking care of his errand, so the probability of running into him was very small. 

 As she made her way downtown, she could feel the ampoule pressing against her rib. She was still yet to decide what to do with it. The most simple way would be just breaking it and throwing the pieces away, but a part of her wanted to bear it just a little longer. There were so many unprincipled things she could do with this substance. Sans really ought to trust her like a bedrock to give her an item of such degree without a glimpse of hesitation. The heart of the problem was that she couldn't be sure if she'd be able to even trust herself. The responsibility was weighing down on her hard. Losing control of herself had become a growing fear ever since she had the first major panic attack after The Night. It was like she was carrying a loaded gun inside her, but she couldn't bring herself to get it out. She wanted to get it out of her mind. She wanted to get  _him_ out of her mind.

The Royal guard had started to widen the alleyways and getting rid of the extra snow. Some of the houses had already been dug out of the white stuff entirely. There was long queue to the grocery store. Of course. She settled herself humbly on the end of the line. It would be faster to queue along the others rather than go back and wait until the crowd scatters. Many of the monsters were muttering impatiently how they had hungry kids waiting at home or just complaining about the inevitable. Constantia had too much in her head to empathize their frustration. She was blankly staring at the shoe heels of the rabbit in front of her. The shoes were yellow, comfortable winter boots with a brown fur lining, just like the ones her adoptive mother used to have. 

_..Wait a minute._

Suddenly the rabbit turned around and looked utterly stunned. The face was more than familiar.

" Constantia!! My baby!", She yelled and almost toppled the confused skeleton as she sprung to give her a squeezing hug and stippled her skull with kisses.

" M-Mum??", She yelped and hugged the burly rabbit back. It felt like it had been ages since she had received such a tender embrace from her good ol' momma. She hadn't exactly been keeping in touch with her family since she moved out. She had been so busy with all the new stuff happening, that she hadn't even spared more than a single phone call to her father the day she moved in. A rush of guilt engulfed her.

" Oh gosh darling! I've been worrying sick about you since I heard about the avalanche on the radio! You could've been buried in the snow or something worse!"

" Mom, I'm alright. I'm sorry I haven't been calling and stuff. Everything has just been so..hectic". Her mother placed her paws on her hips and gave her daughter a menacing look under her brows. She knew that look too well.

" That one definitely is going to my list of the worst excuses I've ever heard! Are you saying you  _forgot_ your family? You're walking on thin ice, sweetie". She started to feel even worse about this. She was under a lot of pressure already, and her own mother convicting didn't help at all. She knew without doubt that Constantia had always been an anxious child, but even so she kept pressuring her every time she had difficulties with socializing, making her curl into her shell even more. But Constantia loved her mother dearly, so dearly she couldn't bring herself to snap at her about her harmful stance. There wasn't a day in her life she didn't hope to had been born as a flourishing individual who could take care of her relationships. But at the same time she knew her mother was pushing her too hard. She trained her eyes back on the ground and took a step back.

"..Of course I'm not. I've just been trough a lot. I hope you understand". Mom's expression switched from frustration to worry. 

" Well, I'm sure trying. It seems we have a lot to talk about. Why wouldn't you come home for just a day? Your father misses you too". 

But she didn't want to go. Not now. Not with the ampoule stuck to her rib. Not with all this negativity. She had too many things to conceal to feel comfortable around her family. With the assault and all. But the same time she felt miserable about being so distant. All she wanted to do was to fix things right and then meet her loved ones with her mind at ease.

" Something is troubling you", she noted. Her whiskers fidgeted as she examined her self-contained daughter. 

" Listen mom. I know I've been gone for a long time and you all don't really know what's been going on with my life after I moved, but please give me time. I have a lot of things to sort out at the moment and I think it's not a good idea for me to come home right now".

Her brows furrowed in displease, but she had no choice but to try and understand. She wanted to grab her arm and drag her home in this instant and grill her until she would spill out everything she had hidden. But as she looked at her daughter, all grown up and building a life of her own, she knew the right thing to do was to give her the space she needed. 

" I guess I can't force you.. But could you even let me see your house? I want to make sure you're living okay.", She said softly and patter her gently on the shoulder. 

" Sure. I just need to get the groceries first". Constantia was grateful that her mother was finally respecting her. Maybe they could finally get closer in the future. After a while they got inside the store. As they searched for the needed supplies, she told that she had originally planned to visit Snowdin to buy some tools and lumber. They had fair amount of spare gold they had put aside trough the years so they could expand the house.

" So dad is going to get that nice, roomy office he had always wanted after all?"

" Yes! And I can finally build myself that long-awaited conservatory! Fresh food is something that's hard to come by when you live in the snowy backwoods, you know? It's also a good activity to focus on when I reach my old days."

Constantia crouched down to pick a bundle of potatoes from the lower shelf, nodding as her mother went on about what kinds of vegetables she would grow and how father had all the blueprints of the enlargements all ready and set. On the checkout she even insisted to pay a portion of her groceries. 

Despite her fears, she was glad to have her mom around after such a long time. The one solid rock that she had leaned on for her whole childhood, the comfort that she was obliged to wean herself from had been returned to her. Not for long, but enough to make her feel safe again when she was cornered by all these agonizing situations. She could freely bask in the role of being her mother's child again, free from worry and responsibility. She didn't know what to do with the ampoule. She didn't know how she could face Sans the next time they'd meet and she certainly had no idea what to cook for dinner, but none of that mattered right now. It was just her, her mother and a basket of lumpy carrots.

-

The door lock clicked open as she turned the small, brassy key inside the keyhole. She stepped inside and lowered the heavy grocery bags on the kitchen table before taking off her shoes. 

" Look at all the snow you brought in! Nothing has changed after all..", Her mother groaned and pointed at the soggy trail by the coat rack.

" Mom It's my home so I can do whatever I want!", She teased and grinned at her pouting old woman. But she wasn't looking at the floor anymore, but had her eyes on something else on the other room. 

" Have you..had guests recently?", She questioned and raised a captious brow at Constantia. First she didn't catch what she was talking about, but as she turned around she noticed that she had wholly forgotten to clear the quest mattress away. It looked bad. 

"I-I had this one friend who needed a place to stay for the night so of course I offered a bed for them! Nothing more!", she said hastily and scooted to remove sheets from the beddings. The air that puffed from the blanket still smelled like Sans, which she strived to ignore as she folded them away. 

" Oh dear, It's not my business anymore who you're staying with at nights. Just be sure to inform me if there is someone I should know about, _if you know what I mean.",_ she sniped and took a seat at the table. 

" There is no one", she stated with a flat voice, and shoved the last folded sheet into the cabinet with a little more strength than she intended. Her mother took it simply as angst of a painfully single juvenile, but the hurt that still wavered inside her daughter was nothing like that. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then started to unpack the food from the paper bags. 

As they cooked a kettlefull of delicious bisque, she told her mother all about her new job at the Grillby's (excluding the nasty parts of course). She even heartened to mention Sans and Papyrus and how she survived the avalanche.

" It must've been nice to finally have some other skeletons as your friends, huh?", She nudged at her daughter who was blushing slightly.

" Yeah. They are really something else. I guess I'd still be hanging by myself it it weren't for those two". She gave a thought of all the moments they've spent together. The good and the bad. The more she thought about the late-night conversations she'd had with Sans, his bad jokes and gentle voice, she found it harder and harder to stay mad at him. Maybe he didn't mean anything bad. Maybe that's just the way he reacts to such things. Like the comical douche he is. What ever that was, it still needs to be sorted out. Next time they'd meet at Grillby's, she would greet him with an open mind and find out what's really going out in that stubby skull of his. 

After they ate and chattered for a while longer, it started to get dark outside and her mother took her leave, giving her one last hug and kiss before stepping outside in the breezy winter. Once again, it was just her, the gray plaster walls and the smell of mothballs, but she didn't feel alone. She knew now exactly what she would do, which filled her with  _determination_. These things shouldn't be sold in black market, but to be found within. Checking from the window that her mother was nowhere to be seen, she put her shoes back on and walked behind the house. She tugged the ampoule out of her rib, threw it on the ground and stomped it broken. The liquid inside vanished into the snow without leaving a trace.

It was done.

No more lures, no more fear. 


	9. Important unimportance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantia get's an unexpected phone call.

Papyrus watched closely as small bubbles started to from at the bottom of the water-filled kettle. Any second now and it would be time to add the tagliatelle that he had specifically purchased for this certain dish he was preparing. He was quite proud of this recipe, which he had come up with a few days ago while cleaning the house. If only his brother would be here to test it. He furrowed his brow as he poured the pasta into the boiling water. Sans had been away for a while now. He doesn't usually take this long without informing him the details about his goings. Small bundle of worry turned inside his chest. What if something had happened to him? He decided to give him a call if he wouldn't come back by night. 

 The sound of the front door opening almost made him drop the ladle in the water. He turned around and smiled delightedly as he saw who had come home.

" SANS!! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN? I ALMOST WENT LOOKING FOR YOU!", he burst out as he loped to his brother and picked him up to give him a hug. Sans didn't protest. He was more than relieved to see that nothing had happened to Papyrus while he was gone. The plan had worked. He smiled, but something was still bothering him.

" Sorry bro. I didn't mean to leave you all  _bonely_ in here.", He grinned and winked at Papyrus, whose smile contorted at the pun. Though, deep inside he was filled with glee to see his brother as the normal punny self he was. He let out an exaggerated groan and laid Sans back on the solid floor. 

" IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN FIVE MINUTES SINCE YOU CAME BACK AND YOU'RE ALREADY POLLUTING MY MIND WITH YOUR HORRIBLE GAGS!! BUT GREAT AS I AM, I FORGIVE YOU. NEVERTHELESS, YOUR TIMING WAS THE MOST GERMANE! I JUST STARTED TO COOK MY LATEST RECIPE, AND YOU HAVE THE HONOR TO BE FIRST ON TO TASTE IT!"

" Sure thing bro, but  _tibia_ honest, I can't stay for long. I have some unfinished business in Hotland". Papyrus glanced down at Sans, losing his complacent gaiety.

" WHAT."

" I'm super sorry Pap. It won't take long, I pledge my spine for it."

" UGH, WHATEVER! AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT SLACKING OFF AS USUAL. JUST DON'T MAKE ME WORRY AGAIN OR I WILL COME FOR YOU!"

" You can count on me.", he said and puffed up his chest, sweeping back the hair he didn't have. He couldn't let his brother notice he was having a hard time. Sure, the mobs wouldn't give them trouble anymore, but it was time to face the trouble he had caused to government.

 

-

 

" Oh shoot!!"

The knife dropped on the floor, missing Constantia's feet by skimpy inches. The blade pierced the ugly lino floor, leaving the knife sticking out of it. _That was close._

Her gripping was still flimsy, but she got better and better every time she tried it. Getting the object to dangle from her open palm was like Sans demonstrated was going to need a lot more practice, but she knew she would eventually get there. She jerked the knife out of the floor and glanced at her own reflection from it's limpid surface.  _Better try with something less sharp next time._

As she continued on cutting the cucumber into small cubes, she wondered what makings she would figure out for the next few days. The weight of the snow had caused a small leakage in the bar's kitchen, which delayed the starting of the normal work schedule until next Monday. That's four days of blank space, screaming to be filled with productive activities. The thought about going home after all ticked in her occipital, but she stuck to her decision. Maybe she could go visit the brothers? She shook her head. No. It would be too awkward to have that spaghetti dinner with Papyrus when Sans was in the house. 

Then the perfect idea came to her. She would go for a journey to Waterfall. The last time she visited the wishing room was when she was just a baby bone. Her dad took her there and they listened to every echo flower in the area. The whispering was a bit scary, but she soon got used to it and became curious of all the stories and thoughts they held within. It was simply magical back then. She would go there once again and embrace the nostalgia.

Within a second, she heard her phone ring. She received calls so rarely that the tune was still alien to her. She dug the device from her satchel to see who was calling. A foreign number.

" Hello?"

" Hey, Sans here", a familiar, gravelly voice spoke from the end of the line. She gasped as she felt a twist where someone else would have a stomach. 

" S-Sans? How did you get my number?"

" That ain't important right now. Listen, I need you to come to Hotland as soon as you can. To the Royal Scientist's lab. It's urgent".

" Well..okay. I'll get going right now."

" That's great, rib. Thank you."

The signal cut off and the beeping accompanied the numerous questions that popped up in her head. Why would Sans want her to come to Hotland? Does he want to make up?

 Then she remember the buried ampoule shards on her backyard. This had to have something to do with the mob thing.  _Mother of god not again_.

She picked up the essentials in her satchel, shoved the shoes on her feet and left the house, locking the door behind her. The quickest way to get there was to ask the River Person to take her.

-

"Come again some time. Tra la la", the hooded monster hummed as Constantia stepped ashore.

" Thank you, I will", she answered half-mindedly and continued her journey towards the lab. Fortunately, it was located just around the corner and she reached the huge, white building within minutes. It stood there like a silent giant, looming so high that glancing up it's front wall made her feel dizzy. The door slid open at her approach. This kind of technology was new to her, but now wasn't the time to hesitate. She walked in, and was greeted by a pale tile floor and an aseptic smell, similar to a hospital, with a hint of burned metal. As she paced further, she found Sans and a yellow lizard-monster wearing glasses and a lab coat (presumably Alphys, the royal scientist), standing in front of a huge TV screen that seemed to be broadcasting video from different parts of Snowdin forest. Alphys looked like she was about to have a breakdown, sweating forcibly and speaking pettishly at Sans who had just noticed the comer. He walked apace to Constantia, with Alphys on his coattails. 

" Do you still have it?", He asked, staring keenly at her. Constantia realized he was talking about the ampoule. Alphys twisted her hands nervously, glancing the two with a tinge of hope in her eyes.

" No. I broke the ampoule and buried it. I was too intimidated to retain it."

Alphys held her head and let out a loud groan.

" My work!! Years of extracting, processing and refining!! It has all been in vain!!! Now I have to start all over again!". She stomped the ground furiously and paced around in frustration before slumping at her work desk, burying her head between her palms. Sans looked at the mourning lizard and sighed deeply. 

" Alphys, if there's any way I could make this up.."

" _No_. No..just please leave. Both of you."

Sans glanced Constantia apologetically and motioned her to follow her back outside. She felt the tension building up inside her. She had a hunch that she had done something horribly wrong, but how could've she known? Sans' nihilistic perspective of the situation had fooled her to think that the ampoule was truly indifferent, which now sounded like nothing but ignorance. But she couldn't really blame him. All he wanted was to keep his brother safe at all costs. 

 Sans leaned against the laboratory wall, watching silently up in the open air. Constantia sat on the ground next to him, waiting him to say something. But there was only silence. 

" So, what now?", she asked carefully. Sans turned his eyes to meet hers and slid down the wall to her level. 

" Haha..oh rib, where should I even begin?". His voice was filled with confusion, but relief was shining trough it all.

" Maybe from what the hell just happened back there?". Sans' eyes widened briefly at her unconventional language, fading back into his usual grin. 

" Good choice", he said ans shifted a bit. " The thing is, I turned myself in. I told Alphys that I knew where the stolen stuff is. She was jubilant to hear the news, but it was when I said that I gave you a permission to destroy it, she started freaking out. Apparently the "determination" was something she had worked on for several years. Now, you didn't do anything wrong, it's all on me. I'm just glad that she didn't put me in any kind of penalty, even though I had it coming."

" You did good, Sans. I'm proud of you.", she said softly and gave him a little smile. It made a hint of blue glow on his cheekbones. 

" I'm just happy it's all over now. No more shitty mobs, no more shady business or keeping secrets.. But there is still one thing." His expression darkened and he crossed his arms. 

" About that morning.. I was a total asshole. You didn't deserve that". Surely he didn't know, but she had already forgiven him of his gaffe. It made her feel bad to hear the misery trough his voice. 

" Sans.."

" I thought you were joking so I rolled with it, but when I saw the look on your face.. It caught me off guard. I kinda panicked I guess? Haha.. I'm such a loser getting all worked up about something like that.." He flinched in surprise when he felt Constantia moving closer and wrapping her arm around his. 

" It's okay, Sans. I still like you. ", she said shyly, blushing deeply. Her tone made Sans feel like he had a hundred butterflies tickling inside his rib cage. He returned the gesture with closing the remaining space between them.

" So, you still wanna go out with me?"

" Yeah"

" Awesome". Everything worked out after all. Before this she was almost sure he didn't think of her as nothing more than a friend, but apparently that was not the case. Behind the joke-cracking shell he had up at all times he was actually just as confused about the situation as she was. 

" I know this great place in the capital where we could have a drink or two. If you're into that."

" You want to get wasted?", She chuckled, and gave him a teasing nudge. 

" Well you seem like a _sweet_ person but If you don't want to get  _liquorish_ with me, that's no problem", He winked. Constantia tried to hold her laughter, but couldn't help snorting loudly. Sans seemed pleased with her reaction. 

" Even though I _loafed_  at that, I don't mind get  _toasted_ every now and then", she hit back smugly. 

" Oh god, just marry me already", he laughed and tickled her ribs trough her sweater. 

" Don't you dare!", She giggled, trying to pull away from his grip but he just pulled her closer, grinning wider.

" So you're ticklish? Good to know". His soft glance made her feel like she was going to melt into a puddle of gelatin. She knew she was but a blushing mess at this point, but she couldn't care less. Couple of weeks before she couldn't have even dreamed of ending up like this with him. That she would've needed any of this. But _oh god_  was she feeling it right now. Being held like the most precious treasure. Being watched like she was somebody truly unique and wonderful. This was just what she needed.

" You free this Saturday?"

" Yeah. I don't have to go to work until Monday."

" Sweet. Is it cool if I'll pick you up at ten?"

" Sounds great!"

" Alright  _fineapple,_ decision locked. I'll see you then", He said and stood up.

" Are you leaving?"

" Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Papyrus was pretty rattled that I only popped at home before coming here. My time is the least I can do for him after all these hurdles. Ya feel me?"

" Of course. Don't keep him waiting!", She grinned and gave him a thumbs up before getting up on her feet.

" I won't. See you later babe", He waved before jumping into nothingness, vanishing in mid air before her own two eyes. He could teleport? That guy is really full of surprises.

She was so happy she felt like she could dance her whole journey back to Snowdin. She took a few quick steps before twirling around on her toes, a dorky grin stretched on her face. Suddenly she felt a tug on her sweater hem.

" Hey ballerina, I was just wonderin' if you'd care for a ride home?"

It was Sans. He had come back..and probably seen all of her merrymaking. A hot wave rushed on her face as she turned around to see the shorter one eyeing her with dire amusement. 

" U-um.. Hi Sans! Would that be okay? ...and what do you mean by 'a ride'?"

" I can teleport people with me if I grab them as I do it. Wanna try?"

" Oh! S-sure", She stuttered. Sans spread his arms and winked at her.

" Come 'ere then"

She bend over to wrap her arms around him, as least awkwardly as she possibly could. Sans however didn't hesitate as he wrapped her in a tight grip. 

" Ready?", his low voice vibrated trough her bones.

She nodded against his shoulder, and almost as soon everything went dark and cold. Ground vanished below their feet and just for a second, they floated in the void hanging onto nothing but each other. Before she even had time to twig it, whey were already landed on the snowy but solid ground of Snowdin, in front of her house. 

" There you go", he said casually, loosing up his hold of her. Even if it was just two seconds, she was feeling a bit lightheaded and shaky after such an experience. Sans noticed the slightly baffled look on her face and chuckled a bit. 

" It can be a bit trippy at the first time, but you'll get used to it eventually. Anyway, I oughta go now. Toodle-oo".

And then he was gone again. For a moment, she just stared absent-mindedly at the space he had just disappeared into and regained the smile that the perplexity had taken away for the few minutes they had spent together again just now. It was confusing, but oh- so amazing. 

 She went inside and sat on her bed to take everything in. It was still hard to believe that she was actually going on a date with her crush the day after tomorrow. Everything was just so unreal. She had never been in a bar or a nightclub besides working at one. The only experience of "partying" were only the couple of times she and her friends had snatched some booze from their parents' stashes and had a little fun with it.

_What if he asks me to dance? I can't dance!! Or maybe not.. he doesn't seem much like a dancer-type. I sure hope the place isn't two crowded._

_Oh lord almighty_

_What am I going to wear??????_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our little protagonist is finally getting on a date?? Oh yEAHH


	10. Complementary colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweethearts getting ready for their date!
> 
> ((also 20k of words broken holy shit??))

" Bro guess what"

" WHAT IS IT?"

" I'm having a date on Saturday night"

" wWHA-AaAT?? A DATE? WITH WHOM?!"

" Constantia. The cute rib from the bar, remember?"

" OF COURSE I RECALL HER! SHE IS A GREAT PERSON. HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU MANAGE LURE HER TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU??"

" She asked me, actually. Guess She finds me kinda  _fetching_ even though I didn't  _throw her a bone_ before."

Papyrus shrieked at this brother, who was pointing finger guns at him from the other side of the sofa. Sans had finally come home earlier that evening and was now enjoying a relaxed evening with Papyrus, slouching on the living room sofa, superficially watching an action movie while gobbling handfuls of poorly salted popcorn.

The time he arrived, throwing his jacket carelessly on the floor and greeting his brother, Papyrus knew something was going on. The smirk on his face was much different from his usual lazy one. It was a lot brighter, happier. The pinpricks of his eyes gleamed with enthusiasm. It was a long time since he had seen him like this. When they grew up together at Snowdin, little by little the passing years decimated Sans' liveliness. He became slower, more passive every year that passed. His smile changed from a genuine one to a permanent mask that he used to hide his true emotions with. Only his eyes would give him in, but most times not even that. 

 But now everything was different. 

" IT'S NOT IN MY MANDATE TO QUESTION HER TASTES, BUT (pardon me) WHAT THE FUCK"

" My thoughts exactly. But apparently she fancies me and damn, I can't let that go past me. She's smart and caring, not to mention quite comely. I really want to make it worth her while." A slight blue tinged his face when he talked about her. Papyrus was taken aback by the fact that he seemed..nervous? Sans was never nervous. He faced anything and everything with his peculiar laid-back attitude. Papyrus knew this was the time he needed his brotherly support. 

" WORRY NOT, SANS. AS A DATE EXPERT AND YOUR CARING BROTHER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL AID YOU TROUGH THIS NEW AND EXCITING EXPERIENCE!" He announced, posing as heroically as he plausibly could in his sitting position.

" Wow, Paps. When did you become a dating expert?", Sans chuckled. 

" MY KNOWLEDGE OF THE MATTER ORIGINATES FROM THIS VERY HELPFUL DATING GUIDEBOOK THAT I PURCHASED A WHILE AGO!" , He burst out and pulled a small booklet out of..somewhere and waved it in front of Sans' eyes. " THEREFORE, WE'LL GO TROUGH THIS EDITION TOGETHER AND AFTER THAT YOU SHALL BE PREPARED FOR YOUR MEMORABLE DATE NIGHT!"

Sans struggled to keep his face straight. He knew his brother's enthusiasm towards all things, but was still slightly surprised that he would be _this_ eager to help him. He doubted that the book would have anything he didn't already know, but he wanted to stay openminded since it clearly meant so much to Papyrus.

" Hit it bro", he grinned.

" ALRIGHT THEN!! STEP ONE: ACTIVATE DATING HUD."

" What's that?"

" I HAVE NO IDEA. STEP TWO: ASK THEM ON A DATE!!"

" Already taken care of"

" STEP THREE THEN!: PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE!"

" I'm wearing clothes, bro."

" YOUR SHIRT OF FULL OF KETCHUP STAINS! AND REGARDLESS, YOU SHOULD HAVE DIFFERENT CLOTHES FOR DATING PURPOSES, LIKE ME!"

" I don't care about that stuff but I guess it would be kinda dull of me if she's all fancy dressed up while me being in my casuals."

" THAT'S RIGHT! I HELP YOU TO PICK AN APROPOS OUTFIT LATER! STEP FOUR: DECIDE A NICE PLACE FOR A DATE"

" Completed"

" IT BETTER NOT BE THAT GREASE HOLE..."

" No, I'm taking her to Metal Crusher."

" WHAT!!? _TO METAL CRUSHER_??! THAT MTT-BRAND CLUB IN THE CAPITAL?? THAT'S EVEN WORSE!! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE HER TO SUCH A DEPRAVED PLACE FOR A FIRST DATE?!? THAT'S ANYTHING BUT ACCEPTABLE!!"

" Welp, She was down for it. That's what matters to me.", He shrugged. Papyrus gave a huge sigh and rubbed his temples.

" UGH, IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE THAT SHE WOULD TURN OUT TO BE ONE OF THOSE..PARTY ANIMALS?? BUT I WON'T INTERFERE ANY FURTHER SINCE IT'S YOUR DATE, NOT MINE. IN ANY CASE, BE SURE TO CALL ME IF YOUR LEVEL OF INTOXICATION GETS OUT OF HAND. I WILL EXPRESS MY ANGER IF I FIND YOU TWO ZONKED ON THE STREET OR SOMETHING LIKEWISE."

" You got it, Pap. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of her"

"  _AND OF YOURSELF."_

" And of myself."

Papyrus nodded approvingly and fixed his eyes back on the book. He didn't like the idea, but he also didn't believe that he would get too sauced in front of someone he wanted to impress. 

" THE FIFTH STEP IS TO MASTER THE SUITABLE FLIRTING TECHNIQUES!! YOU CAN ASK HER TO HOLD YOUR HAND. ABSOLUTELY NO GROPING!! A GOOD NIGHT KISS WHEN YOU WALK HER HOME CAN BE ACHIEVED IF BOTH PARTICIPANTS AGREE!"

Sans burst out laughing. This was too much.

" Bro, how to two skeletons even kiss?". Papyrus narrowed his eyes in puzzlement.

" I DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA!"

-

 

 Constantia glanced over her exiguous wardrobe and sighed deeply. She didn't have even a single garment eligible for a formal event. Only things she owned were t-shirts, droopy sweaters and shabby jeans. She had never worn a dress in her life, not to speak of high heels. She had successfully avoided fancy clothing until now, but the situation left her with few choices. It's not that she didn't like the look of them, but wearing tight clothing made her feel very self-conscious. All the nice garbs that would fit every other monster just fine would just sag on her. Having no flesh was a huge problem when searching for fitting clothes. Especially the fact that where other's would have waist, she had only a spine was already enough to exclude most dresses. Imagining how her pelvis and ribs would stick out, disfiguring the ensemble made her feel like her body just wasn't made for wearing cute clothes. 

Even so, she would figure something out.

An image of Papyrus wearing his usual crop tops flashed trough her mind, but she shook it off from her head. There was no way she would wear something that bold. But what could she do? 

" Bingo!", she exclaimed out loud and almost flew to dial a certain number on her phone. Her parents' biological daughter, her sister always knew what to wear. She was a fashion enthusiast and had always been eager to play dress-up when they were still kids. Rudy was significantly larger than her, but she would at least help her with shopping if she couldn't borrow anything from her extensive collection.

" Ayyyy baby girl! You haven't called for  _ages!_ What is up?!", a familiar loud, cheery voice from the other side of the line made her relax in seconds. She was always so outgoing and fun to talk with.

" Hey sis, sorry for that! I've been kinda busy after I moved out and stuff."

" Girl that's fine, I get it! You got a job yet?"

" Yeah, I'm a barista at the local bar nowadays. It's been great 'till now!"

" That's bonkers! Awesome! Have you made any friends in there?"

" Well, actually that's a part of why I called. I became friends with this great guy and I kinda crushed on him pretty intensely...so I asked him out an-"

" oH LORDY, Conny-girl!!! Why didn't you call me right away is he hot?????", her choice of words flustered Constatia. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her cool.

" I- I.. well, uh. Yes? I dunno. But anyway the thing is that we're going out to a club and I don't have anything to wear so-"

" Wowza, sister you have no idea how happy I am for you!!!!!!111!! Like hOLy crAP you gotta bring him over so I know he ain't no fuckboy aight?"

" Rudy, I-"

" Yea yea I know! Just drop by and I'll see what I can do! I'm gonna make you look on point, don't you worry homegirl! He's gonna melt right up when he sees you!", Her enthusiasm made her feel a happy, warm swell inside her chest. In her mind she praised the universe for giving her such an amazing sister.

" I don't know how to thank you enough, sis. This really means a lot to me!"

" Anytime, doll. I'll be home whole week so come any time!"

" I will. See you soon!"

She ended the call and couldn't stop herself from jumping up and down from fervor. 

 

-

 

What Ruby's house lacked in size, it sure filled in with neatness. The wooden exterior was painted light yellow, with white window- and doorframes. The combination reminded her of banana nicecream. She knocked on the door, which flung open almost immediately. She was greeted with a delighted squeal an a warm, fluffy hug. Rudy always gave the best hugs. Her soft, warm body was like crafted to embrace.

" Come in doll, make yourself at home! I'll put the tea on the kettle", She beamed and soon vanished into the kitchen. 

The house was just as well-kept from the inside as it was from the out. Everything was clean, but personal belongings on the tables and pictures of friend and family, accompanying a few paintings on the walls made the entirety homey and snug. Being a good five years older than Constantia, Rudy had had the time to settle and get her life on the roll. She even runs a small business that markets the latest beauty products to the general audience. Constantia couldn't help being a little envious at her, being so successful with her life and all, but it was hard to feel bitter about it when she was so supportive towards her little sister at all times. 

 She stretched her arms and slouched on the living room's comfortable corduroy sofa. It was just a bit too squat for her, like everything in this house that was customized for the rabbit's stubby legs.

After a moment, Ruby paced out from the kitchen with two steaming mugs of tea. She placed them carefully on the coffee table and sunk into the sofa next to her sister. 

" So Conny, How have you been? Does it feel liberating to finally live on your own?"

" Haha, yes! It's nice to have some more privacy, not having mum breathing on my neck at all times, y'know? But it's just so quiet sometimes. A bit lonely even?"

" Yea been there, done that! But the loneliness thing is about to change hmm?", She smirked and winked at Constantia, who gained a slight hue on her cheekbones.

" Come on, were not together or anything... yet."

" I know, I know! I'm just so happy for you sissy, you feel me? What kind of monster is he by the way?"

" A skeleton.. like me."

" Well that makes it a little more obvious!", she laughed. " I guess on that score he knows to appreciate you more than some others. But I swear he better treat you right or I will come for his sorry ass, he had it or not!"

The last sentence almost made Constantia spit her tea from hilarity.

" Rudy, I'm sure you'll like him. He's very kind, not to mention funny.", she sighed and glanced at the swirling grains of tea blend on the bottom of her mug.

" We'll see about that lil' miss. But now we gotta concentrate on how we'll knock his socks off, right? You have anything particular in mind?"

She hadn't really come up with anything that would be pretty and club-worthy but still make her feel comfortable. But if they wouldn't find anything fitting, which precondition would she be ready to bargain from?

" Umm..Something classy and cute but also something that will cover my.." She was cut short with the denoting glare that Rudy fired at her. 

" Conny, we've talked about this."

" I- I know but I just-"

" In order to gain confidence you should come in terms with your body and embrace it! That means also the parts you don't like about yourself!"

Her almost aggressive tone made Constantia feel fragile, but a bit resentful as well. 

" Sis I _know_ you only want to help and I appreciate it, but this situation is all new to me and I want to feel comfortable. I don't want to put myself under any more stress than I already have. I just want to wear something I feel nice in, so I don't have to think about all my insecurities. This is not the time for that."

Rudy was a bit taken aback from the sudden burst, but at the same time she was proud of her for saying what she really felt like. And she understood her. Looking at her little sisters eyes, that were slowly loosing their confidence as the silence stretched, she was filled with determination. She grabbed her bony hands and smiled widely.

" I get it girl. Take your time. Just finish your tea and we'll go and see what I have stored up"

-

A while after they stepped into Rudy's very own, personal walk-in closet. Three of the walls were completely covered with clothing rack, filled with the most colorful and exquisite garments of all kinds. They walked to the end of the room, which was seemingly sanctified for dresses. Rudy dived into the depths of chiffon and sequins while Constantia stayed back and inspected the multiplicity externally. 

" So something cute and piquant but not too form fitting am I right?", the rabbit called from somewhere behind the fabrics. 

" Like so..", She answered while fiddling the hem of a strikingly red velvet dress between her fingertips. "..Nothing too over the top either. That ain't me."

Rudy mumbled something about standards, muffled with the sound of hangers moving and cardboard boxes opening. 

" Wanna show some leg?", she called out again.

" Y-yeah? That would be fun", Constantia said, surprising even herself. She had always been fond of her slender tibias. Now would be a great opportunity to show them off. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ruby reappeared from the sea of dresses with a fair pile of potential candidates draped over her arms. 

" Aight, doll! Ready to play some dress-up?"

Most of the dresses were pretty, but way too big on her bony figure. The v-necks made her feel like she was lacking something, but she had chosen not to let the self-loathing settle in this time. It was simply not the dress for her. After couple of more fittings they moved on to the smaller dresses that Rudy hadn't worn since high-school.

" I've kept these just in case I might lose some weight, but I guess that's just not meant to be.", She blushed as she passed a couple more dresses to her sister. One of them was a dark cyan color, with graceful draping. But it was but the other that made her eyes light up. The other dress was a beautiful lavender-colored sheath dress, that was covered with frills from top to bottom. It was relatively short, but the modest neckline made it tasteful. It would expose her collarbones just enough to leave the rest up to imagination. She felt even more excited when she tried it on. The frills gave just the right coverage on her protruding hip bones. 

" Rudy, this is it! This is the one!", She piped while giving a couple of twirls in front of the mirror. She hadn't felt this attractive for a long time.

" Damn right it is!", Rudy exclaimed and gave her a powerful hug. She was so proud of her. " That shade of purple really brings out that green tinge in your eyes. It's a complementary color, you know? Now, admire yourself as long as you please and the we gotta go buy you a matching pair of shoes! My canoes are way too big for you!", she twittered full of glee as she clasped the remaining dresses and started to re-arrange them back on the racks by color. 

Constantia took another good look of herself from the mirror and thought how once again, all the worrying had been in vain. Now all she had to do is to have a great time with her date and who knows, it might be a beginning of a wonderful relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #letpapyrussayfuck2016
> 
> also sorry for the hiatus I was kinda busy and lazy but I know I have like two readers so yeah :'d


	11. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to D-D-D-D- (duel?) No!!! DATE!!

The night was chilly. Chillier than usually. Frost flowers were slowly but steadily occupying more and more space from the windows as the dark settled over Snowdin. On nights like these, Constantia was more than grateful about being unable to feel cold. Especially tonight, when she didn't have her usual cozy sweater on. The nervous bubbling inside her chest had kept her queasy from the moment she woke up that morning. Every hour that passed felt like years and when she wasn't nervously pacing around the house or trying to distract herself with cleaning every surface on the kitchen, she would just stare at the wall and go trough every conversation topic she could think of to save herself if any awkward silences would occur during the date. It was nerve-wracking. 

 But now, it was almost time. Constantia sat on her bed, taking turns on playing with the frills of her dress hem, glancing at the clock and checking that she had everything she needed in her purse - for the sixth time. She tapped the floor with the heels of her new shoes, bought from the Snowdin boutique. They didn't have more than 2 inch heels, but they were cute and comfortable and that's the only thing that mattered. She almost jumped out of her nonexistent skin when there was a know on the door. She walked hastily at the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. And there he was, her beloved shorty with a wide, cheeky smile. Seeing him made the butterflies inside her go crazy.

" Care to join me on this fine night, miss?", he asked with a twinkle in his eye and offered his hand for her to hold. She grabbed without a second of hesitation.

" Well don't mind if I do!"

Now that he was actually there by her side, she felt much more at ease. His presence overall had a calming effect on her and she could feel all her worries slip away as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

He wasn't wearing his usual hoodie and shorts this time, but a pair of brown chinos and a utility jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath. It was still rather casual, but a remarkable difference on his usual appearance. Nonetheless, she was flattered that he was willing to pay the effort.

" Look at you all dressed up and stuff. Are you planning to sweep the whole club off it's feet?", He admired, glancing her from head to toe.

" Nope, just you.", she cooed and and watched elatedly as she succeeded on flustering him with her words. Apparently he wasn't used to this kind of attention since his reaction was to chuckle nervously and look away. But it just made Constantia feel even more affectionate towards him. Suddenly Sans turned to face her and placed his hands on her hips.

" So, you ready to go?", He asked in a low voice. Constantia was baffled for a second before catching that he was about to teleport. 

" Y-yes! Let's do it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, unintentionally burying his face in her collarbone. He gave a content hum before getting a rim hold of her and plunging both of them into the void. The thought of being in the nothingness was frightening, but somehow those few seconds they spent in there, falling across time and space were the most comforting ones she had ever gone trough. The void was like a mother's womb, but freezing cold.

 

-

 

 The impact of her feet catching the solid ground again would've caused her to trip down if Sans hadn't been there to brace her weight.

" Whoa there, you okay?"

" I just lost my balance for a bit, I'm good". 

But as she fixed her eyes on the building behind her date, her jaw dropped from amazement. A huge building, lighted with spotlights and neon signs towered before them. Muffled club music seeped from the entrance and a big, flashing sign with an animated figure of a rectangular robot read "METAL CRUSHER". Monsters of all kinds were coming in and out, judged precisely by a pair of huge, armored bouncers; assumed to be members of the Royal Guard. Looking up at all the flashing lights on the nascent night made her feel dizzy. 

" Speechless, eh?". Sans' voice snapped her out of her fascination. 

" It's amazing! I've never seen anything so big and flashy."

" Can't argue with that. This is the Metal Crusher, the biggest club in the Core and MTT-brand's leading entertainment center for adult tastes.", he stated humbly and motioned illustratively at the scenery. 

" Gee, sounds fancy!", she sighed, feeling a bit like yokel surrounded by all the gentility. Sans shrugged.

" Just think of it as Grillby's, except the drunks are in glittery clothes and wobbling on the dance floor instead of passing out in the tables. And there is actual music."

The conception made Constantia snort, which widened Sans' grin as well. 

" Let's go in. No need to worry about anything. I know the porters."

 As they approached the entrance, the guards turned their heads to explore the newcomers. Sans greeted them with a friendly wave, but Constantia stayed behind him just in case. They seemed to recognize him. 

" Whadup RGs?"

" Sans! Haven't seen you around. Who's this with you?", one of the guards said. Sans gently pulled her back next to him for introducing.

" This is Conny. We're out on a date.", he spoke casually.

" Oooh! bro that's great. I hope you have a good time", the other guard bid delightedly, unclasping the beam to let them pass to the lobby. 

" How could we not?", he smirked and raised his brow at her snatched her hand in his again. At that point her legs felt limper than a bowl of Papyrus' spaghetti, but she had to contain herself at least until they get a table. They stepped inside the club's pulsating atmosphere. The whole lobby was lit with purple UV lights and the ceiling had several large disco balls rotating slowly, reflecting light speckles on the walls. It was simply magical. They didn't have anything to drop to the cloakroom so they made their way to the nearest bar.

" I got us a spot on the loft. It has a great view to the main stage.", Sans mentioned and pointed up to the ceiling. 

" Awesome! What's on the show tonight?"

" They start up with some live music and later there'll be a variety show. It's always great stuff, I can give my word for that."

" So, you come here often?", she winked and nudged him playfully, emitting a low chuckle from him.

" I see what you did there", he nudged back. " But yeah, every now and then. When I'm having a bad day. This one time I brought Pap in here to see Mettaton's show but all the loud music and drunk people scandalized him. Now he cringes every time I even mention the place"

" Oh dear Papy, he's so decent."

" And we're drunk trash. Let's get some drinks aye?"

" Aye"

The line formed by people queuing for their spirits was rather long, but Constantia didn't mind at all. It was a good break for her to look around and take in the ambience. Unlike the lobby, the only lighting in the bar emerged from an ornate chandelier, lit with hundreds of magic-powered candles that bathed the room with a reddish haze. The ceiling itself was a big mirror, which caused the whole act of looking up feel trippy. The bar counter was located in the middle of the room, surrounded with tall tables where people kept their drinks and talked loudly. By the walls there were about a dozen booths which were all booked for v.i.p quests.

The line went on surprisingly fast and they reached the counter in no time.

" I'll treat you. Whaddya want, Rib?", Sans asked while taking out his wallet.

" You choose. I've been serving drinks quite a bit but I haven't really been drinking them myself that much."

" Oh my sweet summer child do I have a new world to show you. A Red Draw for me and an Aruba Smash for the cutie please."

 

-

 

 As they walked up the stairs to the loft, she took a sip of her drink. It was a pretty hue of pale orange, with a cherry and ice on top. It tasted sweet and summery, and the chill of the ices gave her a pleasant, refreshing waver. She still hadn't quite gotten used to the difference between the climate of Snowdin and Hotland. The constant warmth made the air feel dry and heavy to breath, so a cold drink was a fortunate upgrade to the current state of affairs.

The stair came to their end and the before muffle dance music grew clearer and spread all around them. The loft was neat and modern. tables for four and two were lined neatly along the balcony, from where there was an unblocked view down to the main stage. There was also another bar against the back wall. Sans led her to one of the balcony tables, which was presumably the one booked for them. It was on a nice and peaceful spot near the bar. Constantia laid her eyes upon the main stage trough the glass-protected handrail. The stage was still behind a glittery, black curtain, but the roadies were already fixing the instruments in front of it. In front of the stage rostrum was a huge dance floor, tiled with light-elicting blocks that slowly changed colors. She was excited to see how much crowd the dance floor would attract when the actual party kicks in. Not to mention what kinds of light shows could be created with the floor tiles. 

" How do you like it?", Sans' low voice send shivers down her spine. 

" It's so beautiful. Everything is so big and shiny! I wonder what kind of music they're going to play."

" What I meant was your drink but I'm glad you're enjoying.", He snickered, amused of her wonderment. 

" O-oh! Yes the drink is very good too..", she blurted, a bit flustered at first before looking at Sans' drink that was already halfway gone. " I see you didn't care to dawdle with yours"

" It was good. What can you do?", he shrugged. "Wanna taste?". She too a sip of his drink and her face scrunched up immediately. It was savory. Like beer but there was something very wrong in it. Sans snorted loudly at her expression.

" Sorry, should've warned ya"

" What on earth is in that goop?", She said hurriedly between swallowing the drink and sipping an offset from her own. 

" Beer and tomato juice. Gross, huh?", he grinned and took a fair toss. She squinted her eyes at him.

" Ew"

" Yum"

 

-

 

After a while the band started playing and the two helped themselves some more drinks. The music resembled something like rag time or swing mixed with edm or such. People were slowly gathering on the dance floor and the surrounding lights went dark. Sans was no light drinker. He had already his fifth on the go when Constantia was half way trough her second cocktail. She couldn't suss out if he did it because he was nervous or if this is just how he rolls. Nevertheless, his movements were getting unwieldy. She stood up and seated herself on the same side of the table. 

" Take it easy, bucko. I don't want you smashed before the midnight." She whispered gently, pushing his drink further from his reach. Suddenly he slid his arm and took a hod of her hip, pulling her closer and locking eyes with her.

" What's that, rib? You got plans for me?", he teased, getting her off guard for a second.

" Keep your shirt on Sans, this is only our first date, remember?"

" Yea, I'm just messin' with ya."

" Sure you are", she said smugly and lifted one of her legs to rest on his femur. She was trying hard to keep her cool, but she could feel her face burning and palms getting sweaty when Sans placed his free hand on her knee, stroking it lightly with his thumb. 

" You know Conny, I like the way you say my name.", he said out of the blue.

" Huh?"

" You pronounce it like _suns_ , not _Sans_ like everybody else. It's so cute."

" You know why I say it like that?", she grinned, feeling like she was the genius of the year for the pun she was about to shoot at her oblivious date.

" Do tell."

"*snort* ' _cause you are the light of my life."_

Sans freezed and his eyes went wide. Constantia couldn't hold it together anymore, but burst into giggles and curled up against him." That's like.. the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me..in the best way possible.", he said, with a blissful expression spreading on his face. Constantia had silently waited for a moment like this.  _Now would be a good time to.._

She leaned in more and brushed carefully her teeth against his. Sans went bright blue in seconds and looked at her like a deer in headlights. A glimpse of uncertainty crossed her mind. Was this too quick?

" Rib.."

" Uh.."

" Did you just.."

" Um..I.."

" Babe, I have no fucking idea how two skeletons should do the kissing but if it's like this, you gotta do it properly."

He slid his hand from her knee up to her back and nuzzled her face. She made a surprised when he moved on to nip her jawline and neck. 

" Sans..Oh god.."

" You like this?", he growled. Constantia had no time to answer when her concentration was stolen by a tall shadow that was draping over them. 

 

-

 

" Well well well! Isn't it the shit bag comedian and..Oh! haha! What a thrill! I KNOW YOU!!"

The loud, raspy voice that came from above them was strikingly familiar. The voice of someone she hoped she would never hear again. Sans turned around to face the intruder, but the large man grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. 

" AHAhhaHA, this can't be real!! The shit bag is your boyfriend??!! No wonder you were so prude that night you BITCH!!"

It was the groom. The very same person who had attacked her on her first night shift. A sickly feeling waved over her when she watched horrified at Sans who tried to detach himself from the man's grip. He was too intoxicated to use his magic properly. Stray attack bones were popping out of the floor a disappearing into the air while his eye flickered in blue and white. _This can't be happening_.

" No! Don't hurt him!!", she screamed and tried to hit the man. 

" Keep your filthy bones away from me _whore",_ he snarled and kicked her painfully in the ribs. She collapsed on the floor and felt tears streaming down her face. Sans let out a choked sound when the groom let go of his collar and grabbed him by the neck instead. 

" Now what should I do with you...Did you really think that you'd scare the mob away by just extorting us? That you'd really get away with all that by just beating up a couple of our runts? Don't make me laugh. You pay the same price that all of our enemies do!!"

He blew a heavy punch right in his skull and threw him on the floor with a horrible cracking sound. 

" NO!!!", Constantia shouted and fumbled herself back up. Sans lied immobile on the floor. Constantia wanted to yell from agony when she noticed that there was a bad fracture in his head, trailing from the corner of his eye all the way to his temple. Was he going to die? The other customers on the loft were starting to call for help.

" What is it bitch? You want some of this too? I'll crack every bone in your disgusting body and make you watch while I turn the shit bag into dust, how about that?", 

Those words were the last drop. Constantia felt a powerful buzzing inside her rib cage. Her soul was pumping magic into her body, she could feel it sparkling in her fingertips. An overwhelming sense of anger filled her and green crackling filled the air between them. The groom started to look a bit puzzled.

" You won't hurt him.", She said, in an amazingly calm voice. The cracking intensified. 

" W-What the fuck are you doing? Stop right now!!", the man started to tremble. Something was going to happen. She took a step forward and her pupils changed into bright green rings. 

" TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL SMASH HIS HEAD!", He yelled, visibly terrified and placed his foot on Sans' head.

" do. you. want. to. die?"

She plunged towards the man and let the built-up magic take control. Green electricity surged trough her hands into the grooms body, making him waggle uncontrollably from the impact. a scent of smoke filled the air when she let him fall on the ground, still convulsing from the electrocution. 

  Without saying a word, she crawled on Sans' side and raised his head on her lap, trying to wake him up. But it was no use. He was very much unconscious. Some guards scooted up from the staircase and started to ask questions about what had happened, but she couldn't talk. She just smoothed the crack on Sans' skull.

She felt so numb.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell was that a chapter. Sorry it took so long but shit went down so yeahhh  
> Besides from that, I opened an ask blog for Constantia! Go ask her questions--> http://askconstantia.tumblr.com/


	12. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two made it out of the club but what happens next? Is Sans okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter! This might feel sudden but It was planned all along.. I'm sorry for not letting you know ;_; Anyway thank you for reading and I wish you a great time!

" Hello Papyrus, it's Constantia."

" HELLO! IS EVERYTHING OKAY? DO YOU NEED HELP GETTING HOME?"

" Um..I'm fine, but Sans is not feeling that well. Do you mind if I'd take him over at my place for the night?"

" I SHOULD'VE GUESSED! BUT YES, I CAN ALLOW THAT! I'LL COME AND PICK HIM UP TOMORROW. HOPE HE'S NOT TOO MUCH OF A BURDEN?"

" It's okay, really. I'll take care of him, don't worry."

" THAT'S SETTLED THEN! THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE!"

Constantia took a deep, shuddering breath and closed her phone. It hurt her to lie to Papyrus, but it hurt even more to look at Sans who was tugged at her bed, unconscious and half of his head covered in bandages. She was so afraid. Afraid that Sans will never be the same after cracking his skull. Afraid that when Papyrus arrives, he will blame her for everything. Afraid that the mob will come back for her. 

 She could still feel the magic buzzing trough her bones. How was she able to gain a hold of it so abruptly? And why isn't it going away? She was pretty sure that Sans would know more about this but he wouldn't be much of a use right now. She decided that be best thing she could do right now is to change out of her dress, make some tea and calm down. Overthinking and panicking wouldn't help anything.

-

 

After about a half an hour she almost spilled the remaining tea on her lap when she heard weak coughing from the bottom of her bed.

" Sans?", she called as she rushed at his side on the edge of the bed. He shifted a little and let out a soft groan. 

" Sans are you awake?". He turned his at her direction and opened the eye that wasn't covered in bandages. 

" Rib..I'm so fucking hungover. My head hurts like hell". Constantia almost shed a tear to see that he was still himself. She sniffled a bit and covered her face.

" ..Why are you crying?"

" Sans.. I'm so happy. I'm so glad you're okay. I was so afraid that.."

" What happened last night?", he asked quietly, nudging her hand away from her face and stroking her cheek gently.

" The guy that attacked me back then..it was him. But he was after you. He talked something about the mob and that you have to pay the prize or something. It was scary."

" What happened then?"

" He hit you really hard and you got a crack on your skull. He would've killed you if I hadn't.."

" What'd you do to him?", his voice sounded a bit sharper.

" I somehow felt this great anger in me and this magic started to grow inside of me. Then I just kind of..released it? I don't know. Next thing I remember is that he was all burned on the ground and I was holding you and people were gathering around. It was all so confusing". Hearing this, Sans gained his usual smile back.

" You kicked his sorry ass with your magic?"

" I guess..". Sans burst out laughing the best he could without making his headache worse.

" Rib, you're  _amazing"._ Adoration was shining trough his voice, which caught her off guard. " I'm so sorry I drank too much. I get easily over the edge with booze, not that that's an excuse. I really don't deserve any of this right now."

" Sans, I don't blame you. It's not like you knew that the mob was coming for you on that specific night."

" Heh, at least now they know my girl is not the one to fuck with.", he smiled tiredly and patted her forearm. Constantia gained a smug expression.

" So I'm your girl now? Like a girlfriend?"

" Would you like that?"

" I like you.", she giggled and gave him a quick nuzzle on the forehead before pulling away. She walked to the kitchen faucet to get convalescent a glass of water. " But now we need to think how to fix you..and what we're going to tell Papyrus when he comes to get you.

" So you didn't tell him what happened?", he raised a brow.

" I wasn't sure what details you want to conceal from him so I played it safe. I called him and told that you drank too much and I offered to take you to my place for the night to sober up. He doesn't know about the injuries or the other stuff."

" I appreciate that. He would've been pissed if he found out that we got into a fight. But now the problem is that he'll be even more pissed when he finds out that we've been lying."

" Should we say that you fell on the dance floor and hit your head?"

" No. Skulls don't crack from tripping. I think I'll have a talk with him when we get home and tell him everything."

Sans looked a bit down, but Constantia smiled softly. She was so proud that he still wanted to do the right thing. Sans sat up and sipped his water.

" So.. how bad is it? The fracture."

" It's from the corner of your eye to the middle of your temple, but still quite thin. Do you have any idea how it's going to heal?"

" I've broken a rib a few times but this is much worse. I'll have to see a doctor eventually. Get some plates and screws to hold it together."

" That sounds painful."

" It'll but I have little choice"

 

-

After some more water and painkillers Sans went back to sleep. Seeing him furrowing his brow in his sleep made Constantia's soul ache. She couldn't know how much pain he actually was in, but there was nothing else she could do for him. 

 She couldn't help wondering what direction their relationship was headed after all this. Sans clearly wanted to continue dating her even after all the yesterday's commotion. They really got along and who knows where the evening would've taken the two if their budding make-out session hadn't been interrupted. But there were still so many things about Sans that  still remained a mystery for her. She wanted to consider him her boyfriend more than anything, but it felt somehow almost criminal to do so without bonding and understanding him more than she now did. But they were in no hurry. Right now they needed to get Sans safe and healthy again. Everything else could wait until that. 

 The magic buzzing trough her soul calmed her nerves. She tried to open the fridge with her new power, and it flung open with ease. Pleasing.

Maybe Papyrus would teach her to summon bones some day. 

Sans woke up with a loud snorting sound when there was a knock on the door.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Thank you Thank youuu x 110000000 for reading my first complete fanfiction ever!!  
> 


End file.
